A cruise of events
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Grandma feels the family deserve a holiday, romance blossoms between members but not all ports are perfect. Rights aren't mine but I do own the boys in my imaginary world and other characters are my own. Rated T for swearing.
1. The ship

Grandma gathered all the tickets into her hands and approached the walkway with her boys, Kayo and Lady Penelope accompanied by Parker, she turned around with a smile then handed the tickets over before leading the party up to the ship.

Scott laughed, "I still can't believe you're taking us on a cruise Grandma, what if we have a situation?"

"To be honest Scott, I'm more surprised that Grandma managed to drag John down here," Virgil jerked his head in John's direction where the tall ginger was staring up at the sky, "forget it, John, you're getting onto this boat."

John sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Grandma frowned at him, "there was no way I was going to leave you up there alone for a month."

"No, I know."

Gordon bowed his head slightly as Penelope passed him, "after you, your ladyship."

"Am I going to be stuck with you being like this for the next month?" Penelope smirked slightly at the fair-haired boy.

"Only if you want me to."

Parker rolled his eyes, "I'll keep h'an eye on 'im m'lady."

Penelope smiled, "thank you, Parker, I'm glad you said you'd come along."

Gordon pouted, "I'm not that bad."

Alan followed Kayo onto the boat's deck, "so Kayo, are you going to find the game room with me later?"

"Umm, I wasn't planning to Alan. I'd really like to take a break here, and well, hang out with Scott."

Alan's heart broke slightly, "yeah, ok. That's fine."

"Sorry little brother," Kayo smiled sadly, she knew Alan had a thing for her, but she and Scott had become close over the last few months, "if I'm up for it later, I'll game you on something."

Alan grinned, "you're on."

Grandma smiled at their corridor, "well all of this, is us."

"Who's sharing where?" Virgil raised an eyebrow in amusement as he glanced towards Gordon.

Grandma tutted before continuing, "work it out for yourselves, the names are on the doors," she smiled then found her room, "see you at dinner."

Scott paused outside the door with his name on, "well, this is interesting."

Kayo joined him, "I guess it's now or never to decide whether we do like each other," she smiled as he opened the door for her and from a distance, Alan sighed.

Virgil opened the door to his suite which had a large double bed inside and a small balcony, "wow, now this is luxury."

Brains approached his door and smiled, "so much space, perhaps I can work on some new ideas in peace here."

Gordon sighed as Penny went into her room, "I guess I'm not sharing there then?"

Parker walked past him with a chuckle, "tough luck master Tracy."

"Thanks, Parker."

Alan walked into his room and shut the door, "this is certainly bigger than my room at home."

Kayo threw herself onto the bed, "it was nice of them to bring our luggage up. Scott, loosen up, we're on vacation."

Scott looked up from his unpacking, "yeah I know, it just feels weird. What if someone needs us?"

"I'm sure you can take a break of some sorts?"

"I'll try," he smiled as Kayo pulled him down onto the bed, "this cruise will be great."

Virgil walked onto his balcony as the ship cast off, "off we go."

The family met in the large dining room for the three-course meal, and began discussing their rooms, Parker had gone to join the party of service staff deciding Penelope would be safe with the Tracys, as the starters came out drinks were poured.

"So Grandma, where does this tour take us?" Gordon asked as he helped himself to a couple of bread rolls for the soup.

"We're going around the Atlantic, near the Caribbean and the Bahamas. So, far from our home, but near enough in climate."

Kayo smiled, "sounds amazing. I can't wait to visit the ports."

John stirred his soup continuously, "I wonder who's calling us."

"John, you need to relax or we'll get you hammered," Gordon rolled his eyes, "you're on vacation, now live a little."

"I'm never letting you get me drunk ever again," John growled slightly, "I'll be back in a second."

Virgil watched him leave, "I'll get him hooked up with someone if I have to."

"Oh boys let him be," Penelope smiled, "he'll relax soon, trust me."

John returned after desert and sat down happily with the family again, he apologised for leaving and helped himself to some fruit, "I was just checking on EOS. But she says the GDF are looking after things and the regular rescue services have been taking care of situations."

Grandma smiled, "I told you nothing would go wrong. Now relax."

"That does sound good Grandma," John leant back in his chair.

Virgil stood up, "I'm going to go for an explore around this ship, may as well get to know the secret passages."

"You're such an engineer. Just don't go breaking the ship bro," Gordon grinned then dodged as Virgil aimed his napkin at him.

"Boys, don't feel you have to be rooted down, this is a holiday and that means letting go."

Scott sighed, "you're right Grandma, Kayo, want to go for a walk?"

Kayo stood up, "I'd love to."

Virgil ventured out to the lower decks and found some band rooms used by the hired musicians for the cruise liner, he came across an empty room filled only with a grand piano. With a smile, he closed the door separating him from the deck and sat down before the keys. As he played, a young girl who was walking along the deck paused at the sound of the piano, she approached the door and stood on tiptoe to spy on the person playing.

Scott changed into a tuxedo and waited for Kayo to change into a dress, he smiled as she came out from behind the screen, "you look amazing Kayo."

Kayo looked down at herself in her long blue dress, "I think this is a bit much."

"So, gambling or dancing?"

Kayo tied her hair up loosely leaving a couple of strands to curl around her face, "why not both?"

"Let's dance first then," Scott offered his arm to her and grinned as she looped her arm around his.

Kayo followed him out, "I hope you know how to dance."

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Gordon was twirling Penelope around and the two were laughing with enjoyment.

"You know Gordon, I was a little bit apprehensive of coming on this cruise with you, but you're showing yourself off to being a lovely presence to be with tonight."

Gordon smiled, "this is what I'm really like, my brothers tease me too much for me to act sensibly around love."

Penelope gasped, "love? Gordon, do you love me?"

Gordon blushed as red as Thunderbird 3, "did I say love? Ummm, well, I like you very much."

"You are the sweetest," Penelope wrapped her arms around the back of Gordon's neck, "oh look, it's Scott and Kayo."

Gordon groaned, "urgh, they're going to ruin everything."

"It doesn't look like they will, they seem to just be dancing," Penelope looked over at the eldest Tracy who was waltzing with Kayo.

"Leave them to it," Gordon wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist.

John sat out on the main deck of the boat staring up at the black sky, naming constellations in his head, as he daydreamed he got a call from Ridley O'Bannon, "well well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"John, how are you?"

"Very well. Thank you."

"You sound drunk, are you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Well whether you are or not is none of my business. How's the cruise?"

"We are on our way to The Atlantic, so past the Caribbean islands and near the Bahamas."

"Sounds lovely, I wish I was taking the journey with you but I can't leave my station. I bet you miss yours?"

"5? I do yes, but having some time off with my family is better. It's a chance for a break."

Ridley nodded, "have fun. But don't be away for too long, you still owe me a game of handball."

"Noted. It's a date."

"A date? Yeah, you're definitely drunk," Ridley laughed, "I'll call in a couple of days, have fun, John."

"See you later, Ridley."

The youngest Tracy by this point had found the game room and had made friends with a couple of boys his age, who were equally as competitive at winning video games, Alan sat back and stretched after his latest win.

"That's 50 to me."

"You're cheating, you must be," one of the boys laughed in slight annoyance.

"Cheating? What do you take me for Theo?"

"How are you winning so easily?"

"Practice," Alan smiled to himself knowing that some of the skill came from quick reflexes in Thunderbird 3.

"You really do remind me of someone Alan," the second boy, Chris, frowned, "I know I've seen you somewhere before."

"Chris I've never met you before in my life," Alan rolled his eyes.

"No I know, but. Oh never mind, want to go GoKart racing?"

Theo grinned, "I am so up for that."

Alan nodded, "count me in."


	2. Meetings

The next day was sunny and the family met over breakfast, Alan had invited his two new friends to join him which Scott was a little sceptical about as Chris looked around at them with the eyes of someone trying to figure something out.

"Good first evening boys, and girls?" Grandma asked.

John nodded, "it was really nice. It's dark enough at night to see the stars."

"Four of us ended up on the dance floor," Kayo smiled as she stroked Scott's leg under the table, "we met up with Gordon and Penny."

Gordon blushed, "Kayo!?"

"What, we did. It's no secret you two are close, apologies, Lady Penelope."

"You are right Kayo, and believe me boys, your brother is not a bad dancer."

Theo finished up his breakfast, "Alan, I'll see you later. I should probably go to find my parents."

Alan smiled as he fist bumped the young teenager, "yeah no problem."

Chris decided to leave too and followed Theo, "I'm sure it's them, Theo."

"So what?"

"Isn't that cool though, that International Rescue could be on this cruise?"

Theo shrugged, "yeah I guess so, I doubt that Alan is a member though."

"Probably not."

Scott watched them cross to the other side of the dining hall, "where did you meet those two Alan?"

Alan sighed, "can't I have any friends Scott? You always moan at me when I meet someone. I met them in the games room."

"What are their names?" Virgil asked.

"Chris and Theo. Theo is the one who left first."

"Kayo, think you could investigate Chris for me?" Scott felt Kayo's hand slip off his leg, "what?"

"I'm not investigating a flipping kid Scott, are you mad?"

Gordon frowned, "that's pretty low bro, why are you suspicious of a kid Alan's age?"

"It was the way he was looking at us, as if he was trying to figure us out."

Penelope shook her head, "look, if you really want me to? I could talk to their parents but I think you're being overly suspicious."

"We don't want our cover blown," Scott looked across to Virgil for backup.

"Sorry Scott, but I'm with everyone else, you're overreacting. And what's the kid going to do if he does figure out who we are? Probably just be in awe and ask for autographs, plus I trust Alan will tell them to keep it quiet?"

Alan nodded, "I don't want them finding out about us either."

Grandma sighed, "you boys are always on. Has anyone realised Brains isn't with us?"

"He's working on new ideas in his room, he loves the quiet of where the room is located. I don't think we'll see much of him," Gordon shrugged as he helped himself to more orange juice.

"How are you coping without music Virgil?" John asked.

"I've got music covered. I brought my guitar with me and last night I found a piano in one of the band rooms."

"You're not serious?"

"I am. I was there for a good three hours probably, without any disturbance. I'm going back there after breakfast."

Grandma stood up, "well I have bingo in an hour, have fun boys."

The family left the breakfast room and went to get ready for the day, Virgil changed into a light pair of trousers and shirt then left to find the piano again, as he approached the room he heard music coming from inside, he cursed mentally and looked through the glass window towards the piano, he frowned then took in the player. A young girl had her back to the door and was playing happily to herself, Virgil knocked and opened the door making the girl jump up from the piano.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be here, I'll go," she turned around, "wait, you're not a steward."

Virgil gasped inwardly, she was beautiful, black hair hung down in waves and green eyes shaded by long lashes blinked at him, "no, I'm a passenger. Like you?"

The girl nodded, "yep. I'm here with my parents. I saw you playing yesterday."

Virgil smirked, "so you followed me?"

"Kinda."

"Sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Virgil Tracy."

"Tracy? Isn't your family famous for something?"

"My father was in charge of Tracy enterprises."

"That's where I've heard the name. I'm Elle."

Virgil smiled, "nice to meet you."

"And you. I'll let you play, maybe I'll catch you around the ship at some point."

"You don't have to leave, we could go and get a coffee or something?" Virgil blushed slightly.

Elle twisted a strand of hair around her finger, "that sounds lovely," she smiled to herself as she gazed at the man in front of her, "don't judge me if I get cake."

"I don't judge anyone who likes cake," Virgil grinned and opened the door for her.

Gordon dived into the pool whilst Penelope sunbathed, he swam past her and waved with a smile before crashing into another swimmer.

"Ow watch it kid!"

"Sorry, l was...just..."

Penelope lowered her glasses down her nose, "sorry about my friend, he's just careless."

The man gasped, "Miss Creighton-Ward, it's not a problem. Just be careful young man."

Gordon smiled, "I will," he watched the man swim away, "thanks, Penny, but you know I wouldn't have lost my temper, that's more of Scott's department."

"I know sweetheart but we're on this boat for a month, let's make friends not fuss."

"Good point, I think I'll come and join you where it's safer," he got out of the pool and dried himself on his towel before sitting down on the reserved lounger.

"Could you do my back Gordon?" Penelope handed him the suntan lotion.

"Of course," Gordon smiled to himself as he rubbed her back, "pretty sure I'm now the luckiest man in the world."

Meanwhile, Virgil and his new friend were having coffee up on the deck, they sat opposite each other with the horizon between their sights.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere Virgil, but I don't know where."

Virgil laughed, "a possibility, but then I'm sure I would've remembered seeing you, you're not easy to forget."

Elle giggled, "so, who are you here with?"

"I'm here with my family. But we're not a small family, just a heads up."

"How many?"

"Brother of five, an adopted brother and sister, and our Grandma. Oh and an aristocrat."

"An aristocrat?"

"Uh huh. We see her more as a family friend."

"Five brothers huh?" Elle smirked to herself making a link, "can I meet them?"

"I'm sure you will, we're here for a month," Virgil smiled, "what's your backstory then?"

"I'm here with my parents and my cousins. We decided we needed a break from the city life, and it's a reward for finishing uni. Three years over."

"Well done. What did you do your degree in?"

"Music. I'm a singer, but I play the piano and the guitar too."

Virgil's eyes widened, "same as me, well I don't sing as much. I've brought my guitar with me."

"Same here, something to do on evenings in the sunset," Elle sighed as she sat back with her coffee mug snuggled in her hands.

"Want to check out a film later?"

"Virgil Tracy, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe," he smiled and rested his hand on hers across the table.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Great. So what are you plans when you get home?"

"I'll look for a job in the music industry, easier said than done though. What is your job?"

"Well, we work as a family. Hard labour sort of stuff, science-based."

"Virgil, I need to ask you something," she lowered her voice to an almost whisper, "you're International Rescue aren't you?"

Virgil felt his heart race, "shit."

"I'm sorry, it's only a guess."

"Yes, I am. Elle, please please don't tell anyone, not your family, not anyone."

"Hey, it's like meeting a celebrity on their holiday. You respect their privacy. You have my word, but I think that's so cool!"

Virgil chuckled, "what gave me away?"

"A number of brothers you have, you're a Tracy, and I think I saw you on a mission once."

"Ah. Well, at least I don't have to hide things from you now. I guess we could find my eldest brother, he's the head of the organisation in a way," Virgil offered his hand to her, "come with me."

Elle took his hand, "with pleasure."

Scott sat on the fake beach with Kayo drinking a martini, "so we stop off at St Thomas port soon, and I'm going to buy you riches," he chuckled.

"Oh you're the best boyfriend ever," Kayo looked up at the stairs, "well well, looks like this is a love boat all of a sudden."

"Huh?" He followed her gaze, "I see."

Virgil walked over to where Scott and Kayo were and smiled, "hey bro."

"Virgil, and who's this?" Scott half smiled.

"This is Elle, my, well. Not sure yet."

Elle grinned, "pleased to meet you, uh?"

"Scott Tracy," he held his hand out to shake with Elle's, "and this is Kayo, my girlfriend."

Kayo smiled as she sipped her martini through a straw, "charmed."

Virgil sat down opposite Scott, "uh bro, there's more to just being with Elle."

Scott frowned, "oh no."

"She guessed who we really are, but I still like her."

Scott put his drink down and fell back against the sand with a groan, "oh Virgil why is it always you!?"

Elle looked down sadly, "I didn't mean to find out."

Kayo grumbled to herself and hit Scott hard on the arm, "get up! Virgil, you can like whoever you want, ok so she knows about us but who cares, we're on vacation."

Scott crossed his arms, "I give up. Virgil, you can like whoever you want, but if our cover is blown I'm blaming you."

Virgil stood up and wrapped an arm around Elle's shoulders, "you know what Scott? You can fuck off."

"Woah, back up."

"No, I'm sick of this. She won't blow our cover, why can't you just accept I've found someone?"

"Virgil, I'm sorry but this is important," Scott looked up at his brother sadly.

"No, it's not. Come on Elle, let's go."

Elle frowned at the eldest, "with pleasure. I'm sorry we couldn't make a good friendship Scott."

Scott sighed, "wait. Can we go and get some lunch together, and sort this out?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "fine."

Kayo got to her feet and dusted the sand off herself, "I know a nice restaurant on this ship."

The broken group left the beach and went to find the restaurant passing the game room, where Alan was playing a racing game with Chris. The youngest turned and spotted Virgil with Elle, he frowned then turned back to the game not wanting Chris to win.

"Something on your mind Alan?"

"No, I'm alright. Just looks like my brother Virgil has got himself a girlfriend, we haven't even been here one day. How does he do it?"

"Dude, we're fourteen, what's so good about having a girlfriend?"

"Meh," Alan shrugged, "dunno."

"Focus mate, you've got the high score."

The foursome sat down around a table in the restaurant away from others and got to the discussion.

"What gave us away?" Scott asked as he poured drinks for the three.

"I just guessed when Virgil told me he had four brothers, plus I think I've seen him on a mission."

"So you didn't just tell her then?"

Virgil sighed, "of course I didn't, you know I respect the rules."

Kayo smiled, "well I don't see the problem. Now shall we order?"

"It's not that simple Kayo."

Elle sipped her prosecco, "I'm sorry if I caused a problem."

"No. It was me being difficult," Scott stood up and walked round to Elle, "I'm sorry," he extended his arms out and Elle hugged him, "I hope we can be friends."

"Absolutely. Let's order huh?"

Virgil smiled at Kayo, "thanks."

Kayo smiled back as she chinked her glass with Virgil's, "my pleasure brother."


	3. St Thomas

A couple of days went by and the ship pulled into St Thomas port, Grandma went looking for her boys and told them to go to the shore, she knocked on Brains' door.

"Grandma Tracy?"

"Brains, the ship has pulled up to port, let's go."

"Yes ma'am," Brains chuckled and stood up.

Virgil escorted Elle off the boat and headed off to the market with Scott and Kayo, "I'll get you something nice."

"No Virgil you don't have to do that."

"I want to though," Virgil smiled, "but if you really don't want anything I'll restrain myself."

Scott walked past the jewellers', "hey guys, I'll catch up with you."

Kayo smirked, "alright Scott. Hey, it's Gordon and Penelope. Ah, Parker has shown up."

"Hey guys, Virgil, who's this?" Penelope smiled.

"Hi Penelope, this is Elle, my friend. I guess girlfriend."

Elle giggled, "really?"

"If you'd like to be?"

"Well, of course, I would," Elle kissed his cheek as Penelope smiled.

"I'm not keeping you from your parents am I?"

Elle smiled, "I would like to go and find them, I'll catch you at dinner. Actually, come and find my parents with me, we can invite them."

Gordon stiffened, "ummm?"

Virgil sighed, "Gordon, it would be her family out of God knows how many on this ship knowing who we are, it's not a problem. See you back on the ship," he linked his arm around Elle's, "lead on."

Penelope watched them leave, "I hope he knows what he's doing. I don't want to see your brother broken hearted."

Kayo smiled, "he should be fine."

Meanwhile, in one of the jewellers Scott was looking at rings, he smiled as one caught his eye glistening in the sunshine coming through the window, he asked the assistant to open the case and held the ring up with a grin, Grandma walked past the shop and spotted him, she smiled then walked in.

"Scott, what are you doing?"

Scott jumped, "oh Grandma it's only you. I was just doing some shopping."

"That looks like a ring sweetie."

Scott sighed, "Grandma, I love Kayo and I want to get her something. But I'm not sure what she'll think about this ring."

"If you want to ask her, do it," Grandma rested her hand on his shoulder, "it doesn't have to be an engagement ring, it could be a promise ring."

Scott nodded, "what do you think of this one?"

Grandma held it, "it's beautiful and she'll love it, blue like your eyes."

Scott laughed, "Grandma, don't make me blush. Alright, I'll get it."

John went exploring and found a viewing platform above the small town, he looked out at the horizon with a smile, suddenly he felt the earth shake beneath him, "shit, an earthquake."

Scott and Grandma walked out of the shop and felt the shaking too, the eldest flew into action and pulled his grandma away from the buildings, "where are the others?"

Virgil wrapped his arms around Elle, "I've got you."

"Virgil, my parents, what if they're not somewhere safe?"

Virgil looked at her sadly before kissing her, "we just have to wait till the shaking is over."

There was a cry from a local, "rock slide!"

John sprinted into town and found Virgil and Elle, "Virgil, we have to get out of here. Where are the others? You can't rescue people yet."

"She's not a rescue victim, this is Elle, my girlfriend."

"Introductions later. We need to find the others. Have you seen Alan?"

"I was with Gordon and Scott. I have no idea where Alan is," Virgil looked behind him at the dust and moving objects, "we can't stay here, that rock slide could go anywhere, come on Elle."

The separated Tracy family waited with locals until the shaking had stopped and the rock slide subsided, Scott looked around at the crying tourists before moving his gaze to where the rocks had collapsed and he walked through the town with Grandma searching for his family.

"Oh Scott, where are they?"

"I don't know Grandma, wait. There's Kayo!" Scott spotted her with Gordon and Penelope, "thank God," he ran over and spun Kayo round.

"I thought we were going to die," Kayo wrapped her arms around him, "Grandma Tracy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear. Gordon, glad you're safe," Grandma hugged him, "where's Virgil?"

Penelope looked around, "he was with us but he said he was going to look for Elle's parents and get to know them. They went that way."

Scott followed her finger to where she was pointing, "oh no, right into that rock slide. We need the Birds."

"Are you crazy?" Gordon frowned, "that'll blow our cover. Plus this is a timed visit."

Penelope rested her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think that ship will go anywhere for a while. How would you pull off a rescue Scott?"

"With careful planning. I want to find my family first. Penelope, Gordon could you go and look for Alan?"

"FAB, let's go, Penny."

"Parker, come with us," Penelope smiled.

"Yes, m'lady."

"Kayo, me and you will look for Virgil. Grandma, could you find Brains?"

"Be careful Scott."

"Always am Grandma. Let's go."

Elle coughed under the rubble, "Virgil? Virgil are you there?"

Virgil mumbled, "Elle, yeah I can hear you but I can't see you under this rubble. John?"

"I'm here."

"Thank God, let's try and get out of here."

Elle tried to sit up, "Virgil, I'm stuck."

"I'll get you out, I'm not leaving you," Virgil sighed, "I shouldn't do this but I'm going to use my communicator. Come in Scott?"

Scott heard his ear piece beep, "Virgil, is that you?"

"Yes. We survived, John is with me and Elle."

"Thank God. Virgil, we need the Birds."

"I know but how are we going to get them? We'll blow it for sure."

Scott sighed, "we'll land them somewhere near and get to them. Are you stuck?"

"I think so, Elle is for sure," Virgil reached for her hand, "get on with finding us, Scott."

"Sorry, Mr impatient."

Alan emerged with his friends and looked around at the damage, "wow."

Chris rubbed tears away, "I'm going to look for my parents," he ran off.

"Chris it's too dangerous!"

"See you later Alan, I need to find my sister and parents," Theo ran off leaving Alan alone.

"Ok Alan, you're a member of International Rescue, you can do this. Where's my communicator?" He activated it and spotted that Brains wasn't too far away.

By the dock, Brains was discussing getting the Birds with Grandma, they were sitting away from the crowds and keeping an eye on the water in case of a tsunami.

"Can you remote them here Brains?"

"Yes, quite easily Mrs Tracy."

"Do it Brains, the boys need to act. I was hoping they wouldn't have to."

"Won't it blow their cover?"

"Not as much as if they controlled their Birds to them. We, and these locals will be in your debt if you get them here."

Brains nodded and typed in the code to activate the Thunderbirds, "one and two are on their way with the Pods."

Grandma smiled, "we should give them the heads up."

Brains opened up communication with all the boys, "gentlemen, I have activated Thunderbirds 1 and 2 to arrive here, can any of you get to the following coordinates?" Brains sent them, "it's the only way not to break your cover."

"I can," Scott answered.

"I can get to Thunderbird 2, then I'll be able to rescue Virgil."

"Guys, you're alive!" Alan cried as he stopped short seeing Brains not too far away from him.

Scott gasped in relief, "Alan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm now with Brains and Grandma."

Grandma pulled him into a tight hug, "oh my boy."

Virgil laughed, "looks like you are."

"Gordon, rendezvous with me at those coordinates," Scott ordered as he made his way to the location Brains had posted.

"FAB," Gordon kissed Penelope's cheek, "see you later Penny."

"Thunderbirds are go," Kayo whispered with a smile.


	4. Rescue

Thunderbird 1 roared overhead and landed where Scott was waiting with Kayo, he kissed her then took his place in the chair.

"Go in Thunderbird 2 with Gordon, Kayo, I'll go ahead and see who needs rescuing."

"FAB, here's Gordon."

Gordon ran up the hill, "good luck Scott."

"Thanks, Gordy. Find Virgil as soon as you can, and don't forget your uniform."

"Alright alright. Now get out of here."

Scott winked then took off in Thunderbird 1, leaving her on autopilot so he could change into his uniform, "didn't think I'd need you on my vacation."

Thunderbird 2 landed and Gordon got onboard with Kayo, they went to change into their uniforms and headed into town to look for survivors, Kayo looked down to where Thunderbird 1 was hovering.

"Scott, have you found Virgil?"

"Yes, I have. Think you can lift this rock up?"

"I'm sure I can," Gordon smiled, "as long as they keep their heads down."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'll just pass that message along."

"Please don't kill them, Gordon," Kayo smirked.

"Hey, come on. I need confidence here."

Kayo laughed, "let's go get our big guy."

Gordon lowered the grabs and pulled the rock away revealing his brothers and Elle, "there they are. Let's land and get them."

The pods were deployed and the three victims acted like they were injured, they were taken back to Thunderbird 2 and the family got to work.

"Nice one Gordon," Virgil smiled as Gordon gave up the pilot seat.

Elle grinned from the bed in the cockpit, "wow Virgil, that uniform is, well, striking."

John smiled at her from tending to her arm which had a cut running along it, "that's better than being told it's tight."

"That was going to be my second remark John," Elle smiled back.

Kayo leant against the back of Virgil's chair, "what do we do now?"

"Gordon, Kayo, could you two go down and clear the debris away with the Pods?"

"FAB."

"John and I will look for survivors, Elle, I'll look for your parents," Virgil turned his head and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Let's get going," Kayo grabbed her helmet before activating her comms, "Scott, we're all set here. Is Alan with you?"

"Yes he is, I'm looking for survivors with him. Glad you're safe Kayo."

"We have a job to do, smooches later."

Virgil made a face and Gordon laughed, "Gordon, where's Penelope?"

"She's on the ground with Parker, they went to look for Brains."

"FAB. Get down to the Pod and I'll drop you off."

"Got the jaws Virg?" John asked.

"They're in here yeah. Don't worry."

Kayo stood on the platform with Gordon, "see you on the ground, Virgil."

"Good luck. Prepare to see magic, Elle."

Elle raised an eyebrow and walked to the front of the cockpit, "wait did you just detach half of this ship?"

"The base of her yes. Now it's our turn to rescue those people. Elle, can you handle a disaster zone?"

Elle nodded, "I think so."

"FAB."

"What does that mean?"

John laughed, "it doesn't mean anything really. Until we can think of a definition for this abbreviation, it can mean whatever you'd like."

Elle curled her legs under her in the chair, "I like it."

"Virgil, are you going to tolerate feet on chairs?" John smirked.

"I'll let it slide."

Elle blushed, "sorry."

Virgil laughed, "I'm only teasing."

John looked down at the ground below them, "how much more debris is there to move Virgil?"

"Last piece, and we can go."

"FAB, sit tight Elle. We'll find your family," John rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, John."

Virgil landed Thunderbird 2 and went to the back of the cockpit to suit up in the jaws, "ready John, Elle?"

"What are those Virgil?"

Virgil smirked, "these are the jaws of life, and what I'm going to use to save your family."

Elle leapt up and wrapped her arms around him, "don't forget to save others,"

"Always a priority, you'll see that from me a lot," he scooped her into his arms to kiss her.

"Guys, come on," John sighed as he waited on the platform.

Elle broke from the kiss, "for in case we don't see each other after this."

"We will, I promise. Let's go."

International Rescue spread out looking for survivors, and Elle went with Virgil to find her family before venturing out with Scott.

"Elle, thank God you're safe."

"Mum, Dad. Did you all make it?"

Elle's cousins and parents hugged her, "of course we did."

Kayo smiled at them from afar as she helped other families to safety, "more extensions."

Alan helped Brains to round members of the cruise back onto the ship, "you'll be safe on there. The ship will be leaving in the morning."

Brains checked the symbols of the Birds on his communicator, "they're nearly done. You're going to have to become yourself again soon Alan."

"Understood. Where's Scott?"

"Rounding up the final victims, we've had a couple of casualties."

Alan sighed, "tonight won't be easy."

Scott leant against the wall of a half-collapsed house and ran his hand through his hair, "what a day."

Kayo walked over, "are you alright?"

"I guess so."

"You're not are you?"

"We lost a family in that rockslide. I had to tell their friends that they hadn't made it," Scott looked down with a sigh.

Kayo cupped his chin in her hand, "it wasn't your fault, come on, we're done here."

Scott nodded, "alright Kayo."

Virgil returned to Thunderbird 2 and retrieved the Pod before changing back into summer clothing, "Brains, Thunderbird 2 is ready to be sent back to the island."

"Has everyone changed back into civilian clothing?"

Virgil laughed, "that makes us sound like actual superheroes. But yes, Gordon and John are back to normal."

"FAB. Get back to the cruise liner and I'll send Thunderbird 2 back."

"Thanks, Brains, coms off," Virgil left his Bird and patted her side, "see you at home."

Kayo smoothed down her halter neck shirt and left Thunderbird 1 with Scott and Alan, "it's weird we won't see her for another month."

"Tell me about it, let's just hope we won't need them again for the remainder of this vacation."

Alan sighed, "I hope my friends found their parents."

Kayo rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sure they have. We won't know until we get back onto the ship."

"Brains?" Scott walked away from Thunderbird 1.

"Yes, Scott?"

"Thunderbird 1 is clear, we're heading back to the ship."

"FAB. I'll send her back with Thunderbird 2."

"Thanks, Brains. Kayo, Alan? Let's get back to the others."

"Coming Scott," Kayo turned away from Thunderbird 1 and followed Scott down the hill with Alan close behind.

That evening on the ship was very different compared to the previous nights, the air was still and small sobs from passengers echoed around the dinner hall, as well as quiet chattering about International Rescue being on the scene. Grandma smiled round at the boys but wasn't greeted in the same way.

"Boys, you did all you could. And you didn't blow your cover."

Scott nodded, "it's just unfortunate we had to intervene at all."

"Natural disasters happen, Scott, imagine if we weren't who we are?There would be so many more casualties than the ones today," John smiled supportively at his eldest brother.

Virgil sighed then felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he read the text and excused himself, "it's Elle, I'll be back in second."

"Not bad news is it?" Penelope asked in concern.

"No, not bad news. She just needs to see me," Virgil smiled and left the dinner hall to find Elle.

"He's in love, it's so obvious now," Gordon chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's not going to enjoy the end of this vacation," Scott answered sadly.

"She already knows who we are Scott, it might not be a sad ending," Kayo laid her hand on his, "let him be happy for a while."

Virgil knocked on Elle's door, "E?"

Elle opened it with a grin, "come in Virgil, I want you to meet my family on board. They owe you their lives."

Virgil smiled at the small group in the room, "hey. Firstly, thank you for not doing this out in the public eye."

"You saved our daughter Virgil, I can't thank you enough. I'm Clara French, and this is my husband Zack."

Virgil shook their hands, "more than welcome. I'm just glad I managed to rescue all of you too, it was a promise I made to Elle."

"Thanks for saving my cousin, I'm Rey," the young girl hugged Virgil quickly then introduced her parents, Patrick and Susan.

"My pleasure. Now, you must all know that I can't be known as International Rescue on board, nor my family?"

"We won't tell a soul, this is your holiday as much as it is ours. But, we are interested in the relationship here," Zack smiled.

"Dad, do you have to be so embarrassing?" Elle rolled her eyes, "but, is it ok?"

"Well, I'm hardly going to disapprove someone who saved my daughter. Just, look after her Virgil."

Virgil chuckled, "you have my word, Mr French."

"Run along Elle, we'll see you later. Oh, Virgil?"

"Mrs French?"

"Could we meet the rest of your party at some point? To at least thank them in person?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged, but we have the whole month, I'm sure we'll see each other around."

Elle smiled, "see you later."

The couple walked along the deck arm in arm without talking, just happy to be in each other's company after the event of the day, as they passed the noticeboard, Elle spotted a leaflet.

"Virg, look at this?"

"Hmm?"

"Talent night. You should play the piano for everyone."

Virgil scuffed the deck uncomfortably with his foot, "I'm not sure. In front of everyone on board?"

"Tell you what, I'll play with you."

Virgil smiled, "really? You'll duet with me?"

Elle nodded, "of course, I'd love to."

"Alright, I guess that won't be as bad as solo work, I'll save the solo stuff for you."

"Did you say you played the guitar?" Elle ran her finger down his cheek.

"I did."

"Could I hear a song?"

"I think that can be arranged," Virgil scooped her into his arms and made his way to his cabin passing Scott and Kayo.

"Well hello," Scott raised an eyebrow at them, "evening plans?"

"Oh sod off," Virgil laughed, "I could ask you the same thing."

Kayo looked down at her own dress and Scott's tuxedo, "there's slow dancing tonight as a way to cheer up the guests after today. We thought we'd go along and pay our respects."

Elle smiled, "that's lovely."

"Enjoy you two," Scott smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kayo's waist, "to the ballroom."

Virgil watched them go, "two good nights tonight then," he opened the door and tapped it shut behind himself and Elle with his foot.

Elle sat down on the bed as Virgil picked up his guitar and came to join her, "I pictured you in the electric side of guitars."

"It's the hair right?" Virgil tuned the guitar up.

"Probably, but the low voice too."

"That's a new one. You won't be expecting this at all then," he began to play Moon River then started to sing along, he watched as tears came to Elle's eyes and moved closer to her, knees touching knees.

The ship cast off and Gordon leant against the railings at the back watching St Thomas get smaller and smaller, Penelope joined him and offered him a sweet.

"Kayo and I raided the sweet shop when we got back on board."

Gordon laughed, "thanks."

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yes and no really. We've now put our vacation at risk, if anyone recognises us from the mission, that's it."

"So what if they do? We're on here for a month, they can't exactly escape off this boat to go and tell the world."

"It's not that though. Not everyone could be forgiving that we didn't try to save everyone. Of course we tried, but some didn't make it."

"Those were locals my love," Penelope rubbed his shoulder.

"There's no difference in my eyes, they still died and people on the boat would've seen that."

"Gordon, you're a rescue service and you can't save everyone. People understand that there's only five of you, and hundreds of them."

Gordon rubbed his eyes quickly, "we had the equipment though."

Penelope put the bag of sweets down and wrapped her arms around the aquanaut resting her head against his, "don't blame yourself, your brothers are proud of you and so am I."

Gordon smiled slightly, "really?"

"Really. They always are," she kissed his cheek then looked out at the dark sea, "where's our next port?"

"St Maarten I believe," Gordon held her hand in his as he looked down at the water, "we're there for a couple of days."

"Wonderful."


	5. Rey's friend

A few days passed on board and relationships had got stronger within the family, the Tracys had been introduced to Elle's and her cousin's family, Penny had decided to share a room with Gordon, and Scott and Kayo were now an item. Alan began to mope around his brothers and Grandma watched him closely, she found him on the rock-climbing wall one afternoon and waited for him to come down before inviting him for a chat.

"Alan, you've been sulking around us for the last three days. What's the matter?"

Alan sighed, "Kayo is with Scott now."

Grandma laughed, "son, she's four years older than you, you're a little brother to her. I could've told you that ages ago. Haven't you tried looking for any girls on this cruise?"

"I've only ever liked Kayo, and I didn't want to blow our cover so I haven't looked."

"Oh Alan, you're only fourteen. Don't rush stuff, be a teenager for a bit longer, once you hit fifteen and more it all changes. I've seen it happen with all your brothers. Heck, I'm still seeing it."

Alan smiled slightly, "do you think I'll find someone someday?"

"Of course you will, who could resist a sweet face like yours?" Grandma pinched his cheek gently to which the youngster swatted at.

"Nawr Granny!"

"Run along, and don't let me catch you sulking anymore this holiday."

"Yes ma'am," Alan laughed and ran at the wall again as Grandma went off to the casino where she found Parker.

Scott walked over to the railings with cocktails for himself and Kayo with a smile, he gazed lovingly at the young woman who was looking out to sea, her hair out and flowing down her back whipped by the light breeze, "your drink sweetheart."

Kayo turned with a grin, "ooh purple. Thanks, Scott, this vacation is just perfect, minus the slight bump the other day."

"A rescue is a rescue. But sharing this vacation with you is the best."

"Absolutely," Kayo sipped her cocktail through a straw.

Scott placed his glass down on the table next to him, "Kayo, I bought something for you in St Thomas," he got the box out, "a promise."

Kayo gasped, "Oh Scott, is it? Are you?"

Scott smiled as he opened the box, "not yet, but I would be honoured if you were to wear this promise ring, that you will always be mine and I will always be yours?"

Kayo felt tears come into her eyes, "of course I will. Oh, Scott, it's beautiful, thank you so much."

Scott slipped the ring onto her finger then wrapped his arms around her before kissing her against the guardrail, he felt her fingers thread themselves into his hair and he held her tighter, their kiss was interrupted by some applause from nearby guests and he broke the kiss with a laugh.

"I didn't propose, one day maybe, but this is a promise ring."

"Come on lad, you've got a great girl there."

Kayo chuckled, "he can't pin me down that quickly."

The same man laughed, "well congratulations all the same, haha."

"Thank you," Scott rolled his eyes before sitting down at the table with Kayo, he felt her ankle brush his leg and he smiled across the table at her, "this is a start."

Kayo gazed down at the blue ring, "I will cherish this moment and ring."

Scott sighed as he laid his hand over hers, "I love you Tanusha Kyrano."

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "Tanusha? Alright. I love you too Scott Carpenter Tracy."

Scott smirked, "touché."

Virgil sat with Elle and her cousin Rey in a burger bar onboard, they sat happily with drinks and food and laughter echoed in their circle.

"So Rey, are you here with anyone, or just your parents?"

"I'm here with my parents and my friend Lizzie and her parents."

"Lizzie?" Virgil raised an eyebrow, "I didn't see anyone with you on the rescue."

"She stayed on board, she's caught a cold. It's come down to just a sore throat today so we'll see her soon."

Virgil nodded, "you had me worried there that we had left someone behind."

"Nah she's just lazy when unwell."

Elle laughed, "Relax Virgil."

"Wow. IR on board, and my cousin dating a member. I think this will go down as one of my best holidays ever."

"Don't go shouting it around Rey," Elle rolled her eyes, "they're trying to have a holiday too."

"I wouldn't Elle. But Virgil, I'm guessing that rescue the other day wasn't the worst you've ever performed?"

"No, that was quite mild, it could've been a lot worse of course but the casualties weren't many. That being said, it does sadden me that there were deaths."

Elle rubbed his arm, "not by your doing though."

"Am I allowed to ask what the worst one has been?"

"Only if I remember it. Usually, we're called out every day. We wouldn't have known about that rockslide if we hadn't docked there. Right now somewhere in the world, someone needs us but we can't be everywhere. To be honest I don't feel great being on vacation."

"Understandable, but then you wouldn't have met Elle, and stolen her heart," Rey winked.

"Urgh, you're so embarrassing, Rey."

Virgil laughed, "I'm glad I've met your cousin Rey, and you. You both have lovely families, and now I'm looking forward to meeting Lizzie."

Rey huffed, "Don't be surprised if she flirts with you, Virgil."

Elle frowned, "what?"

Virgil kissed her forehead, "I don't let others get between my relationships."

"She'll love hearing you say that," Rey giggled, "I'm only messing with you, but she has a thing for musicians, what do you play Virgil?"

Elle looped her arm around his, "what doesn't he play?"

Virgil finished his burger then cleared his throat, " the main instrument is the piano, I can also play the guitar..."

"Both beautifully well," Elle added before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes...I can play the drums to some degree and I've put my hands to the test of the cello when I was at school."

Rey sat in admiration, "Oh wow, that's some list."

"He can sing too," Elle added again.

"Thanks, Elle," Virgil chuckled as he rubbed his head against hers.

"Aww you two are really cute," Rey clapped her hands together before resting her chin on them, "who wants another drink?"

"I'll have one please cousin."

"Virgil?"

"I'm alright at the moment thank you, Rey."

"Sure, be right back. Elle, same thing?"

"Ooh, could I have a martini please?"

"Sure."

Virgil watched Rey go to the bar, "is she flirting?"

"Only slightly, she knows we're together," Elle stroked his cheek gently, "oh the talent night is tomorrow, still up for that duet?"

"Absolutely. We should practise later don't you think?"

"I would love that."

Rey came back, "are you going to perform at the talent show tomorrow Virgil?"

"Yep, and I'm playing the piano with Elle."

"No? Oh my god that's going to be awesome! I can't wait to tell my parents, they'll be thrilled. Aww this is great, a chance to see you play Elle."

"Don't get your hopes that high Rey."

"Are you kidding? You're a great pianist."

"Thanks, we're going to practise later."

"Any other Tracys performing?"

Virgil thought about Gordon and shuddered slightly, "hopefully not."

"Who are you dreading?"

"Gordon. If he decides to bring out his comedy act, we're dead and shall be thrown overboard."

Elle laughed, "come on, he's not that bad."

"Nor is he good."

Rey chuckled, "well it should be a good night. Have you booked a table yet?"

Virgil nodded, "yep. Best one near the front, as soon as our Grandma found out she was front to the booking, she loves my music."

"That's so sweet, but front row pressure."

"I don't mind that, it'll feel like I'm playing in front of my family rather than strangers."

"Yeah, I understand what that's like."

"Rey, I haven't even asked what you do," Virgil leant back in the booth with his hand across Elle's knee.

"I just finished my first year at Uni, I'm studying for a degree in English. Lizzie is studying for one in History, we met through being housemates."

"So not going down the path of music then?"

"Ha! No, I don't have a tune in my body, I can sing to some degree but I'm no Elle."

"You flatter me cousin. How's Lizzie's astronomy coming?"

Virgil smiled, "she studies astronomy?"

"In her spare time, she loves everything to do with space. It's beautiful and huge."

Elle looked at Virgil, "you know something, John would love to meet her."

"Are you thinking of matchmaking?" Rey asked with a smirk, "'cos that would be hilarious."

"Sounds like you're both trying to get with all of us," Virgil laughed.

"How many of you are single?"

"Sorry Rey, not many of us. Only John really but he might be seeing someone he met on a mission."

Rey cursed, "dammit. How did you meet girls then, other than Elle?"

"Scott is with Kayo but that's a long story, Gordon is with Lady Penelope and I'm with Elle. John has never been out there with romance but he has been talking to someone recently. Alan is only fourteen, he isn't looking for love."

Rey laughed back, "gosh what a family of lovers. Damn poor Lizzie, hasn't got a chance."

"Awwh we can try with John," Virgil topped her glass up.

Elle smiled, "anything is worth it."

In her room, Lizzie got up feeling better and made herself up before going to find her parents.

"Mum?"

"Lizzie, Aww you look so much better darling, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, as long as I have tissues with me," she laughed, "where's Rey?"

"With Elle, they went off somewhere."

"I better go and find them, I need to apologise for my absence."

"Alright sweetheart, see you at dinner."

"Absolutely," Lizzie left her parents cabin and went up on deck, she walked past Scott without a second glance and went up to the restaurants where she spotted Rey and Elle with a young man, "Rey?"

Rey smiled, "Lizzie! Come and join us."

Lizzie joined them in the burger bar, "Hey Elle, Rey. Sorry I haven't been around."

Elle squeezed Virgil's hand, "Lizzie, this is Virgil, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? We've only been on this cruise a week."

"It was love at first sight, he found me at a piano and he plays too. Couldn't resist," Elle chuckled.

Lizzie smiled, "pleased to meet you."

"And you," Virgil shook her hand, "and I may as well tell you this now because you'll hear it around, I'm the pilot of Thunderbird 2 in International Rescue."

"No way?" Lizzie gasped in a whisper.

"Uh huh. I've met Elle's and Rey's parents already and they know."

"Wow, that's amazing. So you're in charge of that green beast?"

Rey kicked her under the table, "stop."

Elle laughed, "I knew you'd flirt."

Virgil smiled at her, "yep, that bird is all mine."

"So the whole team is on board?"

"That's right. My brothers, adopted sister and brother, our Grandma and family friend who's also our agent."

Lizzie suddenly gasped, "I think I just walked past one of your brothers. Tall, brown hair and very good looking?"

Elle smiled, "that was probably Scott."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind getting to know him."

"He's dating our adopted sister, don't even ask about how confusing that is."

"Are any of you single?"

Elle laughed, "oh Lizzie, you don't need to be in love with them to be friends."

"You got Virgil though?"

"Luck and love," Elle said feeling a little sad for her friend.

"Fine. When can I meet your family?"

"At dinner if you'd like?"

"I'd love that."

"My pleasure. Elle, do you want to practise the duet?"

"Yes please," she placed her hand in his, "see you later girls."

Lizzie watched them go, "don't catch colds Rey, you miss everything."

"Hey, I'm single on this boat too. Isn't it just great to be friends with them though? We know the members of one of the best organisations in the world," she poured Lizzie a drink, "cheer up."

"Are they all in relationships?"

"Three of them yes, the youngest is only fourteen so he isn't with anyone. I'm not sure about the middle son."

"Oh well," Lizzie smiled with a sigh.

Virgil sat down at the piano with Elle and opened the music book up with a smile, he placed his fingers on the keys next to hers and began to play.

"We are going to own this talent show."

"You think so?" Elle smiled.

"Well as a couple, yes, I wouldn't be able to do this as a soloist," Virgil kissed her cheek.

"It's my pleasure," Elle rested her head against Virgil's shoulder, "I'm so excited!"

Virgil chuckled, "well I think we're ready Elle, there's not much more we can do to improve this."

"Dynamics, pedalling? Is there anything we can improve?"

Virgil squeezed her shoulders as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "stop looking for perfection Elle, there's none to look for. You're perfect."

Elle wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you so much."

Virgil gasped, "do you really?"

"Umm yes."

"Wow, that's the first time you've said that to me."

"Do you feel the same, Virgil? I won't be insulted if you don't."

Virgil sighed, "Actually I do, I just worry about the end of our trip, when we say goodbye."

"We can work something out."

"Then, for now," he tilted his head and touched his lips to hers gently before they parted slightly tasting each other's love, Elle grazed her teeth along Virgil's bottom lip then smiled.

"Think we'll get in trouble if we finish the duet like this?"

"Very likely, so let's finish the practice session like this," he ran his hand down her body and lifted her leg around his waist before kissing her again.

Penelope sat with Grandma in one of the cafes onboard looking at the photos of the boys when they were kids.

"Awwh these are lovely Grandma Tracy."

"Don't tell Gordon I showed you photos of him as a kid. How are you and he?"

"It's funny, but he's the one for me, I don't know why. I'm more interested in the other boys and their romances on this ship."

"You mean Virgil?"

"How is he with Elle? They'll have to work something out before the end of this cruise, they're so happy together."

Grandma Tracy nodded sadly, "I'll talk to Virgil later on the cruise, are you going to the talent night tomorrow?"

"Of course I am, wouldn't miss it for the world."


	6. Clashes

The next day was busy on board with preparations for the talent show that evening and the Tracy family were giving themselves a lie in, Elle's family were lying in also across the other side of the ship.

Virgil removed his now dead arm from under Elle's back and got out of bed to look at the ocean, he smiled as he saw some dolphins jump near the ship, "perfect."

Penelope lay back in Gordon's arms as he ran his hands through her hair, "plans today Gordon?"

"I don't know, stay in bed for as long as possible?"

Penelope chuckled, "that doesn't sound too bad to me."

"No, I guess not," Gordon sighed, "want breakfast in bed? I'll order."

"I would love that."

In the room across the hall, Scott opened his eyes and gazed at Kayo sleeping next to him, he smiled at her still form and reached out to stroke her cheek, "my angel," he whispered and closed his eyes again as he pulled her closer to him, she groaned contentedly and snuggled into his chest.

John walked along the deck and bumped into Lizzie, "morning Lizzie."

"Hey, John. You're up early."

"As are you, not taking a lie in?"

"I've had enough lie-ins this holiday so far, I don't want to waste any more time in enjoying myself."

"Want to get a coffee?"

Lizzie smiled, "I would, it might wake me up."

John smiled, "I found a nice cafe the other day. It opens early compared to the other ones."

Lizzie walked beside the tall man, "you're much taller than most of your siblings John, what's your secret?"

John chuckled, "that's the joy of space, it does stretch you out a bit."

"I need to go up there."

John laughed again and pulled a chair out for Lizzie, "it's not for everyone, in the nicest way possible. I didn't like it to begin with, let's just say I was sick a few times."

Lizzie smiled, "poor you. How are the others with space?"

"They're ok, but they do prefer land. I think it's Virgil who hates space the most. Poor guy, then again I don't really like normal air travel."

Lizzie stood up, "what coffee would you like?"

"Oh thanks. I'll have a cappuccino please."

"No problem," Lizzie walked over to the counter.

"John, how's the vacation going?" Ridley called in.

"Hey Ridley, it's going great thank you. We've had to show ourselves on a rescue once but otherwise, it's been very relaxing. There's a talent show tonight that Virgil is performing in with his girlfriend."

Ridley smiled, "Virgil has a girlfriend? How sweet."

Lizzie came back and placed the cups down, "oh hey?"

Ridley looked up, "oh I'm sorry, you have company. I'll leave you to it."

"It's ok Ridley, this is Lizzie. She's Rey's friend."

"Pleased to meet you," Lizzie smiled coldly.

"And you. I'll catch you later John."

"Alright Ridley, good to hear from you," John hung up, "sorry Lizzie, she's a family friend. We met on a rescue, and I saved her twice."

"I see," Lizzie sighed to herself realising that none of the Tracys were single, "how's the cappuccino?"

"It's really nice. Lizzie, are you alright? You don't seem yourself all of a sudden."

"Yeah I am, it's just everyone's in a relationship it seems."

"Rey isn't?" John raised an eyebrow.

"She has a boyfriend back at home, I've been single for as long as I can remember."

"You're jealous of Elle aren't you? To be honest, I used to have a crush on Kayo before she began dating Scott. It was hard, but I got over it."

"Are you dating Ridley?"

"Not exactly, we hang out when we can but both being in space, we can't exactly line our ships up to see each other."

Lizzie smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little lonely."

"Tell you what, if you need a casual hug, just come and find me whenever you want."

"Aww thanks, John, are you going to the talent show tonight?"

"Absolutely. Our grandma has booked us a table right at the front, I believe your family will be on the table next to ours."

"Very generous."

"Surely you'll want good seats to see Elle?"

"That's true, yes."

"Personally I can't wait, I haven't seen Virgil perform in ages."

"Is he good?"

"He's very good, heck if we weren't in International Rescue he'd be a professional pianist."

"Really? Wow, can you play the piano?"

John nodded, "to some degree. Scott and Virgil are the best in the family. Our mum taught us all."

"This might be forward of me, but why aren't you here with your parents?"

"Well, our mother died when we were very young, and our father has gone missing recently."

"Oh John, I am so sorry, that sounds traumatic."

"It's not the best, but dad's disappearance has been the worst as we don't know what's happened to him, that's why Grandma treated us to this, to give us a break from hanging round the house and doing rescues."

"That's a lovely gesture, still I am really sorry for what's happened to your whole family," Lizzie rested her hand on his arm sympathetically.

John smiled, "thank you, Lizzie."

Meanwhile, in his room, Virgil went back to the bed and stroked Elle's head gently as he hummed, Elle opened her eyes wearily and smiled at Virgil.

"I love your voice so much," she said softly as she sat up in the duvet.

"Did you sleep well?" Virgil sat on the bed with a smile.

"Very well thank you, it helped that we had that snuggle session at the piano."

"And tonight we get our main event."

"Yeah, in front of everyone we know. As well as the rest of the cruise attendees."

"It'll be alright, it won't be everyone on this cruise here. It's been ticketed," Virgil smiled, "don't be nervous, I'll be there with you."

Elle nodded with a yawn, "that makes me feel so much better. Shall we go and get breakfast?"

"That sounds good."

Elle got out of bed and took out a pair of shorts and a light top which hung off her shoulders, "what do you think of this outfit?"

Virgil watched her change, "very summery. I think I'm over dressed," he changed out of the top he was wearing and slipped into a buttoned shirt.

Elle brushed her hair out, "let's go, beloved."

Virgil linked his arm around hers, "yep, I feel like pastries, what about you?"

"I would love a fry up, we have a long day today."

Later that afternoon, some of the family decided to go and sunbathe as the ship went past some small beautiful islands and near coral reefs, Gordon sat below deck on the viewing floor with Alan and John looking down on the reef the ship was sailing over.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Gordon cupped his chin in his hands.

"Certainly is. Bet you wish you were scuba diving?"

"You know it, John. Are you alright Alan? We haven't seen much of you?"

"I'm alright yeah, after the earthquake I haven't seen much of Chris and Theo. They got very shaken up so to speak. I've made some other friends though."

"Do they know who you are?"

"Not really, I think they have suspicions but who knows," Alan shrugged as he looked down at a shall of fish swimming by.

"Well well, if it isn't the boy who crashed into me in the pool?" A young man approached the brothers.

Gordon looked up in surprise, it was the man who he had bumped into whilst swimming, he was much younger than Gordon had initially thought and was flanked by two guys, "sir, I said I was sorry."

"Hey, leave my brother alone," John stood up in front of Gordon.

Alan texted Virgil from where he was sitting next to Gordon, "what's going on?"

Virgil smiled as he lay with Elle on the sun deck, when he received the text, "oh great."

"What's wrong?"

"Gordon has got himself into trouble. Could you find Scott and tell him to come and find me? I need to intervene now."

"Of course," Elle wrapped a shawl around herself as Virgil ran off.

Gordon gulped, "it wasn't intentional, I was waving to my girlfriend."

"And how does a squirt like you get a girl like that?"

"With..."

John interrupted, "he just can."

"I don't think I was asking you, ginger."

Virgil walked in, "hey, what's going on?"

"Geez, how many of you are there?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "I'd say a few. Back away from my brothers."

"Boys?" The man sneered as his friends advanced.

"We're on a public cruise, is a fight really a good idea?" One of the guys threw a punch but Virgil stopped it in his hand, "yeah, I didn't think so."

"Craig, this guy is strong."

Scott ran in and jumped between them, "stop it, for god's sake."

"This must be the final one Craig."

"Looks like it Matt. Who are you guys?"

"Doesn't matter. Why are you attacking my brothers?" Scott narrowed his eyes.

"Your chestnut brother there crashed into me the other day whilst swimming."

"So what? It's a pool, accidents happen."

"The squirt thinks he's too big to even apologise as a man. He had to get his blonde floozy to do it for him."

"That 'floozy' is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, I don't think you'd want to be on the wrong side of her. You might end up getting the law involved."

Virgil stood defensively next to Gordon and John, "I suggest you leave us alone, Craig."

"Nothing gives you the right..." Craig charged forward but Kayo suddenly jumped down in front of him and punched him.

"Get away from my brother," she hissed.

"Enough, we could all get chucked off for this. Now you three leave my family alone, and we'll stay out of your way," Scott pulled Kayo's shoulder back.

Craig wiped the blood from his lip and shrugged one of his friend's hands off his shoulder before leading them away, "crazed bitch right there."

The Tracy family went up on deck to chat, Kayo stared down at the ground as Scott stood in front of her tapping his foot impatiently at her feet.

"I'm sorry ok? I heard a commotion and saw him advance on you, I had to intervene."

"Kayo, you can't just attack like that."

"And why not? He was about to attack you."

"I would've handled it, and so would Virgil. You put yourself in harms way," Scott sat down beside her.

"I'm more than capable of defending myself, Scott, I've trained all of you, remember?"

"I know, but," he paused, "I care so much for you Kayo, I don't want you to get hurt stupidly."

Virgil crossed his arms with a smirk, "he wouldn't have hurt me Kayo."

"I didn't want to take that risk," Kayo looked up at him sadly.

"Then, thank you for stepping in, but Scott is right, there's no point in putting yourself in harm's way."

Kayo sighed, "I wasn't intentionally putting our cover or myself at risk, I just don't want you guys to get hurt, ever."

Virgil knelt down in front of her, "don't worry about it," he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he felt her head touch his shoulder, Scott wrapped his arms around both of them and slowly the other brothers joined the hug. Elle walked down from the sun deck with Lady Penelope and spotted the hug, the ladies smiled at each other.

"Isn't this a cute scene?" Elle smirked.

Gordon poked his head up from amongst his family, "oh hey."

Penelope laughed at him then frowned, "what happened down there?"

Kayo wriggled out of the hug, "Gordon almost got into a fight, we had to step in."

"We?" Elle raised an eyebrow.

"Well Virgil caught a punch off one of the guys, and Kayo hit the guy in the face", Alan looked at Kayo protectively.

"Virgil? Are you ok?" Elle gasped slightly.

Virgil looked up and freed himself from the hug, "I'm fine Elle, don't worry. Honey, don't cry."

Scott raised his eyebrows at the 'honey' remark, "you two officially an item now?"

Virgil stood up and pulled Elle into his arms planting a hard kiss on top of her head before answering, "yes, we are."

Gordon grinned, "way to go bro!"

Kayo smiled as she rested her hand on Scott's knee, "that's really sweet."

"Boat of love," Penelope walked over to Gordon, "and you need to stop getting into trouble."

"It was the guy from the pool, he wanted to finish business."

Alan checked the time, "I'm hungry, does anyone want to get lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Kayo stood up and Scott wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'm sorry for my actions."

"I forgive you," Scott smiled as she kissed his cheek, "just don't do it again."

Elle wrapped her arm around Virgil's waist, "what were you guys doing down there anyway?"

"There's a viewing deck of the water below us, my brothers don't share my love of the sea the way I do," Gordon smirked at John and Alan.

"That's not true. I just prefer space," John smiled back, "it's much bigger than the seas of the world."

"Fair dos. He's got you there bro," Alan crossed his arms across his chest.

Penelope sighed, "I won't tell your grandma about all this but try not to get into trouble boys."

"Thanks, Penny," Kayo said graciously, "I'm sure she'll find out sooner or later."


	7. Talent night

The day went on without any more problems, and it wasn't long before the family were preparing to go down to the talent show, the event was black tie and Grandma grinned at her grandsons in their black attire.

"Don't you all look handsome?"

Alan pulled at his bow tie, "urgh I hate these, they're so fiddly."

"But you look so smart Alan."

"Not to mention cute," Kayo chuckled, "if it's any consolation, I really don't like wearing ball gowns."

Scott hugged her to his side, "you look gorgeous, stop complaining."

"I'm sure I could pull off a trouser look."

Penelope smiled, "you'll get used to it Kayo, you look very elegant."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for tonight Virgil?" Gordon asked as he re-tied his shoelaces.

"I think so, but Elle will be there to help me," Virgil straightened his jacket in front of the mirror and spiked his hair up more.

"Where is Elle?" Scott asked.

"She's with her family, they'll meet us in the main room, their table is next to ours. She wanted to have some time with her cousin and parents tonight."

"That's fair enough. It should be a good evening tonight, the performance list is long."

Gordon grinned, "dinner theatre, my favourite."

Penelope checked the time, "shall we get going?"

"Yes, we want to get our seats," Grandma began walking down the corridor, "Brains? Are you coming?"

"Yes Grandma Tracy, I was just finishing fixing your camera. Would you like me to film Virgil's performance?"

Grandma smiled back, "that would be lovely Brains, thank you."

The family made their way to the main function room and walked down to the front of the ballroom where a grand piano was set up on a podium on the stage, they sat down and Elle walked in with her family and Rey's company.

Elle smiled at Virgil, "hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little nervous, but ready," Virgil sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, then eyed up her crimson floor-length gown, "gorgeous dress."

"Thank you. I'm afraid you'll have to pedal, look at these," Elle looked down at her feet which were in a pair of platform stilettos.

"No problem, see you on the stage."

Elle shared a kiss with him then went back to her parents as Rey sat down with her parents and Lizzie to watch the first performance. A few acts passed by as dinner was served to all the tables, then it was Virgil and Elle's turn to perform, their names were called and applause carried them up to the stage, they sat down at the piano together and Brains hit record on the camera. Virgil looked at his family with a small sigh then gazed at Elle to the right of him, he stroked her hand next to his fingers then they began to play the duet they had been working on. To start, they played an upbeat version of Scott Joplin's 'The Entertainer', which made a few people laugh in the room with delight, and throughout their performance they decided to make a game out of their playing by deliberately crossing their hands over each other's for extra flourishes, before the final note which Virgil played by stretching his hand around the back of Elle's body making the audience laugh again, Scott whistled loudly for them as they took a small bow before sitting back down on the stool for their second piece which was slower.

John read the program Virgil had given him, "Chopin? Nice."

Kayo looked over his shoulder, "that's a hard piece."

The couple began to play the first movement of Chopin's 'Petite Suite', and the Tracy family smiled proudly at their pianist, whilst across from them, Rey sat grinning with her parents and Lizzie was gazing at Virgil. Elle moved subtly closer to Virgil's side feeling his waistcoat brushing her leg and he touched her fingers with his momentarily before moving his hands to the bottom ranges of the piano again as she spread arpeggios up at the top, then with a quiet sigh they brought the piece to a close and Virgil silently released the pedal. Applause echoed around the room and Virgil squeezed Elle's waist gently before they sat down to begin their showpiece, Gershwin's 'Rhapsody in Blue'. Elle sat forward on the stool and smoothed her dress down her legs before launching into the spread glissando to start the piece shortly followed by some blue chords by Virgil, the audience were now in awe and a couple of previous performers pricked up their ears to hear the spectacle being shown in front of them. Gordon pulled the bottle of champagne over to himself and topped up Penelope's glass before his own before pinching himself to make sure he was still on the ship and not in a concert hall, he had never heard Virgil play like the way he was playing at the moment, Grandma's expression was the same of complete admiration. The piece came to a dramatic end and the audience leapt to their feet making Elle gasp in shock as she hugged Virgil, they bowed and one of the crew in charge of the evening presented Elle with a bouquet of flowers, they bowed again then left the stage, Scott leapt up and pulled an extra chair up to their expanded table so Elle could join them.

"Wow, that's all I could say to that, I'm speechless bro," Scott hugged Virgil tightly then let him sit down next to Elle who was currently being squashed by her cousin and Lizzie.

"Thanks, Scott, we were so nervous."

Elle stood up and smiled as Scott kissed her cheek, "thanks, Scott."

"That was amazing Elle, well done."

"I am so glad we're done though," she sat down again and linked her hand with Virgil's, "but we did it."

"Yeah, we nailed it, honey," he wrapped a hand in her hair then kissed her.

Clara laughed, "public display at the dinner table."

"Sorry Clara, your daughter is wonderful though," Virgil blushed.

"What a lovely thing to say Virgil, but she isn't always wonderful," Clara winked as she sipped her wine.

Elle frowned, "very funny mum."

Desert came round and Virgil kept his hand on Elle's knee under the table subtly even during conversations, the families watched other acts perform including a highly entertaining magic show which Gordon took part in and was begged to be sawn in half by not only Alan and Kayo, but also Lady Penelope much to the aquanaut's embarrassment as the audience laughed. Then, the family got a surprise, the crewman asked for Scott to come up on stage for his turn, Kayo stared at him.

"When did you sign up?"

"Very early this morning, before you could even read it," Scott hopped up the stairs and made his way over to the piano, he sat down and rested his heel against the pedal as Kayo gazed at him.

"Did you know he was going to do this Virgil?" Grandma asked across the table in a low whisper.

Virgil shook his head, "nope, he kept it all secret."

Scott began to play a piece by Rachmaninov and immediately fell into an intense state of concentration on his hands as he spread chords and moved up and down the notes, almost never pausing to take breaks or see where to move to next, Kayo watched him with her hands near her mouth as she tried to hold back gasps of admiration and Elle giggled at her before looking back at her new friend on the stage. Lizzie glanced over at Kayo and how she was sharing looks with Scott who sometimes winked at her, and she sighed quietly.

"What's up Liz?" Rey whispered as she leant in close to her friend.

"I'd love a man to look at me the way Scott is looking at Kayo, and Elle for that matter. He's so handsome."

"Well, Scott would look at Elle like that, she's dating his brother, now enjoy the performance," Rey looked back at Scott on the stage and smiled at the music resonating out of the piano.

John tuned Ridley in so that she could watch Scott play, and Gordon draped his arm around the back of Penelope's chair to which she leant back into making the auburn haired boy grin slightly, the music dropped to pianissimo and the audience seemed to hold their breath as only the sounds of the piano were allowed to be heard; a creak from the old piano stool, a tiny squeak from the sustain pedal as it was depressed and released under Scott's black dress shoe, seagulls crying overhead on the water. Lizzie watched the various couples at the table move closer together and she subtly got up to walk out, Scott glanced up under his eyelashes and watched her leave but didn't say anything, Rey watched her but left her to it as she knew what the problem was. Gradually the music came to an end and Scott stood up to bow as the room erupted into thunderous applause as he came down the steps to rejoin his family, Kayo leapt into his arms and snogged him not caring that Alan was making a face, she broke the kiss with a dramatic smooch sound and sat down with him.

"Scott that was amazing, you never cease to surprise me with your talents."

Scott wrapped his arm around her, "I had to keep it secret or you guys would've bugged me about it."

"You know that's not true," Virgil paused, "ok maybe I would have."

Gordon laughed, "where did that come from then brother?"

"I've always known how to play, Gordon, it's just Virgil plays more than me. He did help me though after Mum left us."

Grandma Tracy smiled, "it's so good that the spirit of your mother has touched all of you. Don't I have talented grandsons?"

Penelope chuckled, "you certainly do Grandma Tracy..." she was interrupted by the crewman walking onto the stage to announce the winners, "ah, ceremony time."

"Ladies and gentlemen, wasn't that spectacular? Let's give another round of applause to all of the performers tonight," he paused for the clapping to settle, "third prize and winner of $200,000, Mr Reynolds and his illusions...Second prize and winner of $300,000 is, Virgil Grissom and Elle French..."

Virgil couldn't help but glare slightly in dismay, but seeing Elle's cheery face melted his disappointment, he went up with her and claimed the prize, "thank you so much."

"Pleasure, let's give them a hand!...And finally, first prize and winner of the grand total of $500,000 is...Scott Carpenter, congratulations!"

Scott kissed Kayo then went up to the stage to receive the cheque, "gosh, thank you so much, this is amazing and I know that most of it will go to those in need, and the rest a possible wedding plan in the future with my girlfriend Tanusha."

Kayo blushed scarlet and tears came to her eyes as she looked down at her promise ring, then she leapt to her feet and ran up to Scott throwing her arms around him, "when you ask. I will absolutely, I will!"

Lizzie leant by the door and immediately regretted coming back in, she huffed and went back to her room, "single's life."

The two families stayed in the ballroom late into the night, long after the lights on the stage were turned off and conversations buzzed around Scott's proposal, Grandma looked at the ring on Kayo's finger as Scott was surrounded by his brothers all congratulating him.

"Oh darling, it's beautiful," Penelope smiled as Grandma turned the ring over on Kayo's finger.

"This is just a promise ring at the moment, I can't believe he's willing to marry me though," Kayo grinned in tears.

"I'll be more than happy to call you a granddaughter, I already see you as a full daughter to me."

"Oh that's lovely Grandma Tracy," Kayo smiled as she hugged the older woman, "I'm so happy."

Virgil sulked slightly as Scott clapped him on the shoulder, "shove off."

"Oh come on bro, you got second place."

"At a piano performance, it's thanks to me you got so good."

"Someone's just jealous," Scott sang cheerfully, "I'll buy you a drink, show me a smile Virgil, I know it's there somewhere."

Virgil fought against a smirk but failed, "oh alright! You were really good bro, and you've deserve that money. Are you really going to marry Kayo?"

"In time, I bought her a promise ring in St Thomas' the other week."

"Confident gesture," John leant against the stage as he sent a message to EOS.

"I do love her John, I'm never going to find anyone else like her."

Alan shrugged, "you never know."

Gordon nudged him, "don't start Ali, you had no chance."

"You got Penelope?"

"Beside the point, you and Kayo are very different in terms of maturity."

Alan growled, "what the heck do you mean by that you dickhead?"

Scott narrowed his eyes and grabbed Alan's collar, "Alan, don't ever use that word against your brother again, and Gordon, quit teasing him."

"Sorry Scott," Alan looked down.

"Sorry Alan, Scott," Gordon rubbed Alan's shoulder.

Virgil looked around, "any of you seen Elle? Or her cousins for that matter?"

Scott nodded, "Lizzie left during my solo, perhaps Rey went after her, and Elle followed?"

Elle had gone to look for Lizzie and Rey ran after her down the corridors to where her family quarters were, Rey caught up and whispered Elle's name.

"Elle, what exactly are you going to say to Lizzie?"

"I want to tell her how I met Virgil, and how it was just luck. The rest of the family have met each other through contacts within," Elle knocked on Lizzie's door, "Liz, it's us."

Lizzie opened the door from her bed, "come to ask why I left?"

Elle shook her head, "no. I've come to tell you how I'm an outcast in that love circle of Tracys. Virgil found me at a piano the other week alone, he asked me if I wanted to go and get a coffee with him since he had disturbed me and we got talking. I then guessed he was from International Rescue because of the detail of brother numbers etc, then the earthquake struck on shore and he rescued my parents as well as Rey's, and yours. That's when I began falling for him, I didn't have any idea he was into me too, Scott and Gordon both know their girlfriends through their organisation, it's not their fault that you're single. And the same with John, he's been seeing Ridley for a while according to Virgil, they're very close friends."

"Elle, are you trying to make me feel better or more jealous?"

"Why are you jealous of Elle?" Rey asked.

"You're with one of the most gorgeous men on this boat, and part of a wonderful family."

"You fancy Virgil don't you?" Elle crossed her arms.

"No, I envy you and him. I like Scott which is even worse, that's why I had to leave."

Rey sighed, "I'm sorry Lizzie but those two are like a knot, you can't pull them apart without the knot getting tighter."

"You're in on this?"

"Hun, I have a boyfriend at home. I'm here to make friends and being friends with the Tracys is one of the greatest friendships I'll ever have, if there are couples, then that's that. We can't do anything about it and neither can Elle, Virgil chose her and they're happy."

"So am I, it's just we're here as a group but you two constantly hang out with them."

Elle sighed, "no, you're right, we have been doing that a little too much. When this boat pulls into St Maarten we'll go ashore just the three of us?"

Lizzie smiled, "I'd like that, but for now I'd like to sleep. See you later Rey."

"Yeah, I'll be in later. Let's go to that after party."

Lizzie looked up from her arm she was leaning on, "an after party?"

"Uh huh. The Tracys are throwing one up in the cocktail bar. They want to celebrate Scott's half engagement to Kayo."

"Ah, I see," Lizzie sank down again, "I'll just get some sleep."

Rey sighed and tugged at Elle's hand, "alright Lizzie. I'll try not to get too drunk later."

Elle walked out with Rey feeling a little let down by her friend's behaviour, "what's wrong with her?"

"She's a little tired of couples. She's just feeling left out I think."

"But you're not with anyone?"

"I am at home, but no not on this boat," Rey looked down slightly, "oh well, if she's going to be like that, I don't want to get involved."

Elle pulled the bottom of her dress up slightly as they approached the steps up to the cocktail bar on the top deck, "we'll just have to get drunk then," they got to the top where Virgil leant against the railing with a smile, "Virgil, hey."

Virgil took her hand in his, "evening your highness."

Rey giggled, "you're such a gentleman Virgil."

"Only looking after your cousin my lady."

Elle linked arms with Virgil and her cousin, "let's get a drink shall we?"

"Want to grab a table Elle, and I'll bring the drinks over?" Virgil asked.

"FAB," Elle smirked.

Virgil beamed at her for using their organisation's code, "what can I get you, girls?"

"Could I get a double vodka and coke please?" Rey asked.

"Yep. Elle?"

"Strawberry daiquiri please?"

"Sure. Be right back."

Gordon walked over to them, "hey ladies."

"Gordon, are you with Penelope here?"

"Of course, she's over there talking to Scott."

"Where's Alan?" Rey asked looking around.

"He's only fourteen and despite this being a cruise ship, he's too young to come to the cocktail bar, so he's out with friends."

John overheard Gordon's remark, "you're only just old enough to be here short stack."

"Stop trying to be Virgil, it's not ok when he says that to me, let alone from you."

John held his hands up in defence, "sorry bro."

Virgil came back with the drinks, "Gordon, have you abandoned Penelope?"

"Of course not. I was getting to know Elle and Rey, I mean if you two ever get serious I might want to know a future sister in law."

Elle almost choked, "what?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, "I think someone has had enough time finding out here, shoo," he waited until Gordon had stumbled away then sat down next to Elle who was looking stunned, "I'm sorry about that."

"Would we?"

Rey took this as a good time to leave and decided to go and talk to John alone, "I'll catch up with you."

Elle nodded, "ok. Virgil?"

"I don't know, it depends on what happens at the end of this cruise, we have another three weeks, anything could happen."

"Good things right?"

Virgil smiled and linked her fingers into his, "of course Elle, I love you. I'm not about to back out of this relationship."

"What happens when this cruise ends?"

"I will still love you," Virgil sighed, "don't worry about it for now ok? Let's just enjoy each other's company."

Elle moved her chair closer to his and leant against his arm, "alright."

Grandma tapped her glass, "boys, and ladies. Raise a glass to Kayo and Scott who have promised to be with each other until their big day."

Scott smiled at Kayo next to him and tightened his grip around her waist, "always."

Kayo looked up at him tearfully, "I'll keep your promise," the family clapped as they moved into a kiss and Virgil hugged Elle to his side, Penelope squeezed Gordon's hand in hers to which he gasped at slightly before squeezing back and Brains smiled as he filmed everyone on the deck.


	8. St Maarten

The next couple of days flew by and soon the boat was pulling into its next port of St Maarten where it would stay for two days giving everyone the chance to explore the small city without a rush to get back on board, Elle left early with Rey and Lizzie for their girl's morning out and they invited Penelope to go with them into town for a coffee and spree. Kayo left the ship with Scott for a day out to just be with each other and Virgil decided to take John sightseeing leaving Gordon and Alan to wander around with Brains, the young scientist headed immediately off towards the airport to see the low flying crafts heading into land much to Alan's amusement.

"Brains, you see us land closer than that."

"Yes Alan, but this is something you just have to see when you come here, the power of those engines on the new jets is just incredible."

"Oh alright then, but don't get too close Brains, we can't have you losing your head," Gordon smirked as Brains picked up speed in his walking, "keep up Alan."

The girls stopped off for coffee at a small cafe and looked out at the people going past, Penelope engaged Elle in conversation about Virgil deciding now was a good time.

"You and Virgil are very happy together I've noticed."

"Yeah, he's such a lovely guy, I couldn't say no when he asked me out the other week. You seem worried about it Penelope, is there a problem?"

Penelope shook her head, "no, I think it's wonderful he's found love, I'm just worried about what's going to happen after this cruise."

Rey nodded, "I'm not the only one then, I don't want you getting hurt Elle."

"I won't be. Virgil says that whatever happens he will always love me, he said he wouldn't back out of this relationship."

"It's that serious? Elle, you're only 22."

"And he's 21, what's wrong with that? We both have summer birthdays so it's not like there's a huge gap between us," Elle sighed, "besides, Kayo and Scott have made a promise to eventually get engaged."

"That's true," Penelope nodded, "well whatever you decide, I'll be behind you on it. The boys already see you as a close friend."

"Urgh, I'll never fit in anywhere," Lizzie sank down into her hands.

"Lizzie, don't talk like that," Penelope said gently, "there's someone out there for you, there might even be someone on this boat."

"If you mean John, that's a no go."

"No, he is taken I'm afraid. But I meant just other passengers, that's how Elle started out."

"Penelope is right Lizzie, it really was just luck that I was playing the piano and he walked in, it could've been anyone."

Lizzie nodded, "I guess so. I'll stop complaining, it's bringing the mood down everywhere. Penelope, I've been meaning to ask since I met you, what's your job to IR?"

"I'm their London agent, anything that doesn't require rescuing people basically, I investigate. Their father hired me once my father became too busy."

"I see. So working with them allowed you to meet Gordon?"

"A little personal, but yes, he fancied me long before I felt the same way, however. That's quite a long story."

Rey smiled, "you two are definitely the most interesting couple, you're both so different from each other."

"Yes and no. My humour can be as dry as his sometimes, and we're both quite stubborn in some aspects. But he makes me feel safe despite how fragile he looks, he always has a hand out to protect me."

Elle grinned, "that is so cute."

"Parker doesn't approve of the young aquanaut though. I think he believes Gordon is a bad influence on me."

"In what way?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm not sure really, he's never done anything wrong, but Parker wouldn't interfere with my love life anyway, he just wants me to be safe."

Elle sipped her coffee, "I wonder what our parents are doing? I feel like I haven't seen them in about three days."

"Mum told me she's spending the day with your parents Lizzie," Rey picked up the free biscuit which came with her coffee, "as for yours Elle, not sure."

"Spending time together probably without having to worry about me, I think they're kinda relieved I'm with someone from International Rescue," she laughed, "probably the only boyfriend my dad has ever fully approved of."

Penelope chuckled, "I'm sure he's approved of others."

"Nah, they've all been dicks."

The women laughed as they continued to drink their coffees, and across town, Scott and Kayo were having ice-cream by the shore watching the planes from a safe distance, Scott rested his hand on Kayo's and smiled at the ring.

"You don't think I'm being too hasty with this do you Kayo? Be honest."

"I love it and I love you, Scott, I am more than happy to marry you when we're ready. You're only 23 and I'm 20."

Scott nodded as he stroked the ring, "I don't know what came over me, I was in that shop and I just wanted to get you something with meaning."

"You've changed my life, Scott, sure we've had our arguments over things but you always bring me back and save me. I don't know what I'd do without you," she licked her ice cream and got some on her nose accidentally, "damn."

Scott smiled and licked it off, "not a problem."

Kayo giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "this has been a perfect cruise, it really has."

"Even with the rescue?"

"Yep, even with the rescue."

Scott bit down to the cone before continuing, "well that's alright then."

Kayo propped her feet up on the ledge they were sitting on and leant back against Scott's shoulder as she ate, "do we have to go back to IR after this?"

"I thought you liked it?" Scott licked his lips after finishing.

"I do but this is so relaxing, even with the jet noise."

Scott laughed, "people need us Kayo, look how many we saved the other day and they don't even know it was us."

Kayo nodded, "that's true. Oh what the heck, of course I'm looking forward to going back, it's just out here, I've almost got engaged and we've had such fun not having to think about The Mechanic or my uncle."

Scott stroked her hair down her back using his fingers as a comb, "we still have two weeks here on the water."

"All the time in the world then," Kayo finished her ice cream and took her phone out of her pocket to take a photo of herself and Scott.

John looked out over the town with Virgil and smiled as his brother was looking at photos of himself and Elle.

"What's the future holding for you and Elle bro?"

"I don't know, but I love her so much, I've never felt this way about a girl before John, she's everything I've ever wanted."

John smiled, "you'll have a very long distance relationship after this trip though."

"I know and that's the problem, it's going to be so hard to say goodbye, in fact, I don't think I can."

"You can always visit her?"

Virgil nodded as he put his phone away, "I'm going to have to, but I want her to come over too sometimes. She'd love our house."

"You'll work it out bro, I know you will," John checked his watch, "want to head into town and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Virgil sighed to himself and John rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Has Elle said anything to you?"

"Not to me, no, but I think she's spoken to the girls, I might have a word with Scott about this."

John nodded, "I hope it works out."

As Virgil walked down the hill, he decided to ask John about Ridley.

"What about you bro?"

"Me?"

"You and Ridley, how's that going?"

"Oh I don't know, it either works or doesn't. I can never tell if she sees me in that way or not."

"Has she said anything?"

John shook his head, "no, she's quite secret about all this. We get on really well but it could just be friendship."

Virgil smirked, "I'm not sure, you two made EOS think there was more going on up in Five than was actually happening. And you blush each time Ridley calls you."

"I do not," John blushed to the same colour as his hair making Virgil laugh.

"Awwh my little brother is in love."

"I'm taller than you, so shut up."

Virgil laughed again, "you can't deny it, John, you're blushing right now. I won't tell the others, you can trust me. I have enough to think about."

John sighed, "alright, maybe I do like her, but I can't ask her out until I'm back up there, if you get what I mean?"

"Just keep things simple, don't rush things with her. Maybe you should give her a call later."

John smiled, "thanks Virgil, I think I will. I guess I should tell her how I feel sooner or later."

Elle went down to the beach and met up with Gordon and Alan who were exploring the rock pools away from the airplanes, she leant against the rocks and smiled at them.

"Found anything?"

Gordon shook his head, "not really, I think the currents from the planes put the sea creatures off living here."

"They certainly are loud," Elle remarked as one went over the water and landed the other side of the perimeter fence, "I guess this place is more of a tourist hotspot rather than a residential area."

Alan nodded, "I think you're right. How was your coffee session?"

"It was lovely thank you."

"You managed to find out what has been bothering Lizzie?" Gordon asked as he sat up on the rocks with Elle.

"That's none of your business Gordon."

Gordon smiled, "I'm only asking. I just hope she's ok."

Elle sighed, "she just feels a little left out, she'll be ok."

"She doesn't need to feel left out, she's more than welcome to hang out with us and stuff."

"I mean relationship wise Gordon. You know, you're with Penelope, I'm with Virgil, Scott is with Kayo and John has Ridley."

"I'm left out too," Alan stood up.

"You're only fourteen sprout."

"So?"

"You have ages before worrying about girls. I do know what you mean Elle, but she shouldn't let that bother her."

"I've tried telling her that but she doesn't listen," Elle sighed, "to be honest, I give up."

"Don't do that, she's your friend. We'll try to make her feel more involved around us," Gordon smiled as Elle sighed, "don't worry about her."

"Thanks, Gordon."

Alan checked the time, "I'm going to find Brains, have you seen the others around Elle?"

"Not since we broke off to explore the town, Rey went with Lizzie, and Penny went off to find your Grandma."

Alan nodded, "cool. How was the engagement party by the way?"

"It was lovely, and don't worry Alan, we'll have a party that you can come to," Elle smiled, "you missed a good night of drinking."

"Yeah, don't rub it in," Alan sulked and Gordon elbowed him.

"Don't snap at Elle, she's not our sister yet."

Elle rolled her eyes, "mate I am going to slap you if you keep implying I'm going to get married to your brother in the near future."

Gordon simply shrugged, "fine fine."

Meanwhile, Scott and Kayo were sunbathing on the beach with John and Virgil, the middle child was trying his best not to burn which was making Kayo laugh.

"John, you've got no chance."

"I just have to be careful," John remarked as he turned onto his side.

"I'll keep an eye out for burning ok?" Virgil smiled as he dabbed a dot of suntan lotion on John's nose.

"Urgh, I could've done that myself!" John rubbed his face.

Scott laughed, "stop it guys, I'm trying to sleep here."

Virgil threw some sand over him, "grow up."

Kayo lay back on the beach towel and sighed, "stop bickering guys, some of us are trying to tan."

Virgil sat up and spotted Elle walking towards their group with Alan and Gordon, "hey guys, Elle's here with the rest of our family."

Kayo sat up and waved, "hey guys!"

Elle ran the rest of the way and reached Virgil knocking him backwards onto the towel, "surprise."

Virgil grinned and kissed her before sitting up, "what a pleasant surprise. I've really missed you today."

Gordon sat down next to John, "looking a little pink on the cheeks there John, I thought the sun was your friend?"

"I am so sick of you guys teasing me because I'm ginger."

Alan burst out laughing, "us blondes are just as in risk of getting burnt as you are."

Gordon shook his head, "I'm not, my hair is darker than yours bro."

Elle sat beside Virgil running her fingers across his six pack, "try having black hair then, it just soaks up the sun."

Virgil nodded, "yeah, but we get nice tans."

Scott chuckled, "you guys are all wrong, it's me and Kayo who tan the best, being brunettes."

Kayo smirked, "yeah, what are you going to do about that?"

John checked the time, "guys it's four o'clock, Grandma wants us to meet her at half 5."

Kayo sighed as she lay back on the towel to tan her back, "plenty of time."

Virgil nodded, "yeah relax John. Elle, turn over, I'll do your back for you."

Elle pulled her hair round over her shoulder and faced away from Virgil as he rubbed suntan lotion onto her back, "thanks. Try to relax John."

"I might go for a swim and try to find Brains."

Gordon looked up at him, "I'll join you for that swim bro."

"Sure thing, let's go."

Alan sat up, "hey wait!" He ran off after them.

Elle rested her chin on her hands as Virgil massaged her back, "I could definitely get used to this."

"Well, I'm not breaking up with you anytime soon so we have all summer."

Kayo looked over from her towel, "are you guys going to go long distance?"

"I have no choice Kayo, I love Elle too much to break it off."

Scott sat up, "what? But Virgil, what about the organisation?"

"What about it? You're with Kayo in the same job, why can't I have someone?"

"I want you two to be happy but not apart," Scott said sadly, "and I don't want this trip to have a sad ending."

"It won't," Elle smiled, "I won't let it. Scott, I love your brother too much for that to happen."

Scott smiled, "I know you do Elle, you two are perfect for each other. Just don't rush things."

Virgil wrapped his arms around Elle's shoulders, "I never rush Scott, we'll be together after this cruise believe me."

Kayo grinned, "good."

Elle lay back down onto her hands to continue sunbathing and Virgil lay down next to her, "I can't believe how close those planes are to the sand."

"We fly lower than that," Scott smirked as he closed his eyes, "well, I do. Virgil not so much."

"You're never around when I perform stunts with Thunderbird 2. It's that, or you're involved with the victims."

Kayo sighed, "you do know that discussing this right now in the open is risking our cover being blown?"

"Good point," Virgil answered with a sigh.

Rey jogged down to them, "guys, your Grandma sent me to get you. It's almost five."

Scott sat up, "damn. I'll go and find the others, you guys go with Rey."

Kayo sighed, "if they're late they're late. Come with us Scott."

"I'll join you as soon as I've found the others, I promise Kayo."

Virgil stood up and helped Elle to her feet, "alright Rey, see you there Scott."

Elle pulled her dress over her bikini and slipped back into her sandals, "how's Lizzie?"

"She's fine, a lot happier how."

"Good. Let's go, Virgil."

Virgil linked his fingers with hers and followed Rey, "is our Grandma stressed?"

"Just a little. Kayo, Scott, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll catch up. Kayo, go with them. I'll be right with you I promise."

"Be careful going under those jets."

Scott chuckled, "I've gone under Thunderbird 1 that low, I'll be fine," he kissed her then took off down the beach at a run.

Kayo caught up with Virgil, "wait up."

"Kayo, he'll be fine. Why are you worried?"

"I'm not, it's just ever since he proposed, I feel so close to him. I can't be away from him suddenly."

Elle smiled, "I remember Rey being like that. She's not married to her boyfriend, but they're so close. It's intense love."

Virgil smiled, "one thing to know about Scott, he'll never leave you alone for a long time. He'll be back with us in no time."

Kayo smiled, "thanks guys."

Rey looked back at them, "Elle, are you discussing me and Philip?"

"Might be."

Rey smiled, "I really miss him, I should give him a call at some point and make sure he's ok. Maybe tonight before bed."

Elle nodded, "yeah, I hope he's ok."


	9. Danger in the clouds

A week went by from the visit to St Maarten and the boat was making its way to the next port before it would take them back to the States. Elle sat with her parents, Rey's family and Lizzie's at breakfast playing with a charm bracelet Virgil had bought her, her parents smiled at Rey's parents then looked back at Elle.

"Sweetheart, at the next port could you come with us and leave the Tracys for a couple of days?"

Elle frowned, "have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not. We just want some family time," Zack smiled.

"Same with you Rey," Susan crossed her arms on the table, "we haven't seen much of you."

"Same with me?" Lizzie asked.

"If that's not a problem?" Lizzie's dad Andrew asked.

"No that's fine with me."

Elle sighed, "alright. I'll let Virgil know. Are we going hiking or shopping?"

"Exploring was the idea," Clara smiled, "and we've booked a chalet in mountains so we don't have to come back to the boat at night."

Elle felt even more disappointed, "sounds great. How long are we docked here?"

Patrick checked his phone, "today is Wednesday, so the boat is here till Saturday."

Rey grinned, "oh this will be awesome. Four days of paradise and heat."

Elle nodded, "yeah, sounds lovely."

Lizzie noticed her friend's silence, "I'm sure you can do four days without being with Virgil?"

Kate, Lizzie's mum hit her gently, "don't be mean Lizzie."

Elle narrowed her eyes slightly and stood up, "I'm going to find Virgil and tell him what we're doing. See you later."

Rey rolled her eyes and kicked Lizzie under the table, "nice one," she muttered in a low voice.

"What? I don't see what I've said, I'm just being honest."

Elle went down to where the Tracy family's quarters were and knocked on Virgil's door, it opened and she almost ran in.

Virgil caught her in his arms, "hey, what's wrong?"

"Lizzie is just being horrible, and also when this boat pulls into St Lucia, I'm with my family for the whole four days."

Virgil stroked her hair down her back, "that's not a bad thing really? You do need to see your party this holiday."

"I know, but it's nearly over and we'll have to say goodbye," Elle felt her eyes well up, "I was thinking of things to do with you when we made port."

Virgil brushed a tear away, "we can still do those things."

"We have a chalet booked on the island."

Virgil's face fell, "oh. Yeah, that does make it a little harder. But Elle, I've promised I won't break up with you when this trip ends, and I stand by that. Just go and have a good time with your parents and friends in St Lucia, maybe it'll be a good thing to have some time to be with family?"

"That sounds awful."

"It wasn't meant to," Virgil laughed, "I'm a call away and if you really want, I can try to sneak up to meet you?"

"Really?"

"If you're desperate to see me, yes," Virgil pulled her into a hug as he saw her lip tremble, "shhh, you're so silly my love."

Elle chuckled through her sobs, "you're just too perfect."

"When do we arrive at St Lucia?"

Elle remained in his arms, "tomorrow. I need to start packing. Could you come to my cabin and help me out please?"

"Of course I will, want me to bring some music?" Virgil indicated his head towards the guitar.

"Sure, why not?" Elle stood up and waited by the door as Virgil grabbed the instrument before following her out.

Up on the deck, Lizzie was pacing as Rey accused her of being a bully towards Elle, the younger girl was having none of it.

"I'm not a fricking bully Rey."

"Then leave Elle and Virgil alone. This is her first serious relationship where she hasn't got hurt."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just think some space for them would be good."

Rey sighed, "they've only just met, more or less, that's a harsh thing for you to say."

"What do your parents think of it?" Lizzie stopped pacing and sat down opposite Rey.

"They think it's cute. If Elle wants to spend time with him a lot, that's her decision. Her parents just want to spend some time with her as a family holiday, otherwise, they don't care either. Please don't tell me your parents think they need time apart?"

Lizzie nodded, "they think Elle has been spending too much time with all of them. And they're a very close family."

"They save lives all around the world Lizzie, they're the the most caring family I've ever met. The love between all of them is so strong."

Lizzie hummed thoughtfully, "I just don't know where I stand with them."

"Well moaning about who they date and stuff like that might put them off liking you. That's all I can say really. Stop looking for crushes with them and be friendly, I suggest you find Elle and apologise."

"Alright Rey," Lizzie sighed and walked off to their cabins, she approached Elle's door and heard the sounds of a guitar being played, she smiled and remembered Elle played, but what followed made her sigh.

"That was amazing Virgil."

"Thanks, how much packing did you get done during that song?"

"Not much, your playing distracted me."

Lizzie paused outside the door and went to her room instead, "I give up," she whispered to herself.

Virgil swung his legs back and forth from where he was perched on Elle's dressing table before propping his feet up on a stool, "how's it going?"

"This dress, or this one?" Elle held up two.

Virgil smiled thoughtfully, "hmm, I like that one more. Blue really suits you."

Elle nodded, "thank you. Do you know a song about the colour blue?"

"Are we writing a kids show?" Elle looked at him with disapproval and Virgil laughed, "ok ok. No, but I can easily write one," he shuffled backwards slightly to readjust the guitar across his thigh then began to strum.

Elle folded the dress neatly and placed it into the bag next to various other items of clothing, she grabbed some crop tops and shawls then rolled her eyes with a grin as she heard Virgil intertwine the objects into the song's lyrics, "you're ridiculous," she purred at him before walking over and gathering some pieces of jewellery from behind him, she dropped them into a small pouch then rested her hands on Virgil's knees looking up at him.

"She looked up at me and said..."

Elle looked to the heavens with a laugh, "you're such an idiot."

The music stopped as Virgil burst out laughing, "I'm not sure those lyrics would sell the song."

Elle packed the pouch away and opened the walk in wardrobe to choose a selection of shoes to take, "come and help me find a good pair."

Virgil hopped off the desk making it shake slightly and joined her in the gallery, "did you bring your entire collection?"

"Not really, I bought my best and then bought more at each port we've been to."

"Elle, you're going hiking probably, you will not need stilettos," Virgil held one up with a smirk, "save these for going out or being seen."

"I'll take them for an evening out. My converse can go in, these boots, and a couple of these. How's that?"

Virgil wrapped his arms around her, "very good."

There was a knock at the door and Elle opened it with voice control, Rey walked in and smiled at the two of them in each other's arms.

"How's the packing going? Or do I need to get Virgil out?"

"I'm helping her, in a way."

"I heard guitar. Elle, you're meant to be packing."

"That wasn't me, that was Virgil," Elle leant back against his chest.

"You must have been playing next to the wall, I could hear every lyric. Not that they were bad, they were very funny."

"I was sitting on the desk, sorry Rey, were you working or anything?"

"No, I was packing too. But I'm done, how much do you have left Elle?"

"I've just done shoes so it's only accessories to go."

Rey nodded, "alright, don't stay up too late, your dad says he wants us up early ready to go as soon as the boat touches port."

"FAB," Elle smiled sadly as Rey left her room again, the door slid shut and Elle sat down on the bed, "early? I can't even spend the night with you."

"Then I'll stay here in your room."

"But my parents?"

"Don't have to know."

Elle sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, "thank you."

Virgil smiled as he rested his chin upon her head, "anytime, Elle."

The next morning was bright and sunny, the boat pulled into St Lucia and Elle gathered her stuff to take to shore with her family, she kissed Virgil hard before she left her room and he snuck back to the other side of the boat without being seen, Elle hugged her parents and walked down the ramp with them.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Clara gasped.

Elle looked around her and momentarily forgot about the time she'd be away from the Tracys, "wow. It's like a scene from a film, there are even mountains."

"You can see why they left this port until last," Zack wiped his brow, "it's hot though."

Rey approached her cousin, "hey Elle, isn't this place amazing?"

"That's exactly what my Mum just said," she replied with a laugh, "where's Lizzie?"

"She's coming. She's feeling very antisocial for some reason, there she is," Rey smiled as Lizzie came down the ramp wearing headphones and dragging her wheelie case behind her, "something happened last night but she won't tell me."

Elle grimaced slightly, "at the moment, I couldn't care really. Shall we find our chalet?"

Patrick smiled, "sorry Elle, Rey and Lizzie are staying with us in a chalet next door to yours. It made it cheaper."

Clara rested her hand on Elle's shoulder, "come on grumpy boots, let's go and see where we're staying. Rey is literally next door, you'll see what I mean."

The families hiked up the slope and found themselves in front of two ivy-covered chalets built against the cliffs, Elle beamed and opened the door to the one she was staying in with her parents and took a photo to send to Virgil, they walked in and Zack whistled.

"Wow, this is spacious. Unpack and hit the pool out back?"

Elle's eyes widened, "pool?" She dropped her case and ran to the back of the house, she opened the patio doors and in front of her was a large pool which they shared with Rey and Lizzie's family, "this is awesome!"

Rey ran out and almost into Elle, "we share a pool? How cool is this!"

"I'm going to unpack and I'll see you here in ten minutes."

"You've got it," Rey called to Lizzie to unpack and join her, "you need some sun, Liz."

"I need some respite."

"And this is where you'll find it," Rey walked into the twin bedroom and dropped her case onto the bed to begin unpacking.

The group met outside by the pool and Susan brought out a large jug of Pimms whilst Rey brought out enough glasses, Elle ran into the kitchen and brought out extra.

Zack relaxed back onto his lounger next to Patrick's, "who's for a BBQ later?"

"Don't we have to get back to the ship?" Lizzie asked.

"Not for this trip, it's the last port so the crew are taking a break here," Andrew stood on the diving board.

"Four days of home cooking," Kate smiled, "there's a market here which sells lots of food, I'm going to go down there later."

"I'll join you, we want our girls to be eating healthfully," Susan smirked.

Elle dived into the pool then leant against the side, "dad, this might be the best holiday you've ever taken us on. What's the plan for the next couple of days?"

"I thought tomorrow we'd go up to the cliffs, there's a path up there which takes you to caves."

"That sounds amazing uncle," Rey helped herself to a slice of pineapple from the fruit bowl her Mum had made.

Andrew got out of the pool, "I'll come down to town with you and get stuff for the BBQ. Should we get going?"

"Yeah, we might as well. We still have to light it," Clara smiled.

Elle lay back on her lounger and sneaked a look at her phone, she smiled at the text she had received from Virgil, ' _have a great time with your family. Miss you and love you x'_ she sent the photo of the house to him with a love message back and a response came almost immediately, _'I'll sneak around tomorrow evening.'_

Lizzie looked over, "what are you grinning at?"

"A photo. Why does it matter?"

Lizzie shrugged, "just wondering that's all."

Elle rolled her eyes and put her phone away, "I forgot to ask, did you buy anything in St Maarten?"

"I did yeah, got some new earrings and charms for a bracelet. What about you?"

"Well, Virgil bought me that charm bracelet and I bought a pair of shoes which make me the same height as him," Elle laughed, not caring about Lizzie's attitude towards her relationship, "and I bought something for Scott and Kayo, I'll give it to them on our last day."

"That's nice," Lizzie said solemnly.

"Lizzie, you were lovely to me at the start of this trip. Please just explain why you're being so hostile towards Virgil and me?"

Lizzie sighed, "I'm not against it or anything. It's just I've never even come close to a relationship and you meet the man of your dreams on a cruise just by chance. How does it happen?"

"How did it, or how does it?"

"Does it? It happened to Rey too. She just met someone at uni and they clicked almost immediately."

"Lizzie you'll find someone I promise you. Maybe if we hadn't met the Tracys then things would've gone differently and both of us would be in the same place, or we would've met completely different people and both got boyfriends. Please don't lose me as a friend because I'm in love, that's a stupid thing to lose friendship over. Especially when we haven't done anything wrong."

Lizzie felt tears come to her eyes, "I'm sorry Elle. I am really happy for you, but I worry like Scott. Are you two going to stay together after this or will it go wrong?"

"Who knows but I want it to continue, I guess we'll just have to work something out."

Lizzie wrapped her arms around her in a hug, "whatever happens I'll support it ok? You have my word as a friend."

Elle smiled, "thanks, Liz. I mean that, thank you."

Rey came out of the house, "what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing really," Elle smirked and Lizzie laughed.

The three families woke up early the next day and got ready for the hiking, bags were packed and Elle tied up her boots as Virgil watched her from beside the window.

"So how are you escaping?" Elle whispered as she walked over to him.

"Why do you think I'm standing here?" Virgil smiled, "open the window and I'm out of here."

"I don't want you to go," Elle wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll see me soon, glad you Liz have sorted things out," he kissed her forehead, "see you later."

Elle watched him leap out of the ground floor window, "you ok?"

"Yep. Safe landing," he leant on the ledge, "have a great day," he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"And you," Elle shared a kiss with him then closed the window.

"Elle, you ready?" Clara yelled.

Elle cursed internally, "mum you don't need to yell. Yes, I'm ready."

"Come on then slowpoke," Zack laughed as Elle came out of her room, "new boots?"

"Yep. I didn't own a pair of walking boots at home so I bought a new pair."

Clara sighed, "will you ever wear them again after today?"

"Probably, that's why I bought a nice pair," Elle smiled and followed her parents out of the house to meet the others.

They began the trek up the mountain which, from the point of view of a tourist like them, seemed steep, but wasn't as high as they thought, however, the terrain was rough and Rey almost tripped over a rock, Clara grabbed her arm.

"Thanks, Mrs French."

"Call me Clara Lizzie, there's not a problem."

Lizzie smiled, "sorry."

Back in town, John was checking in with EOS, she had bad news regarding the weather.

"You're absolutely sure EOS?"

"Positive John, the hurricane is increasing in size. Your only hope is to get back on that ship and get out of there."

John frowned, "easier said than done EOS, but thanks."

"Just trying to help John."

John found Brains, "we have a problem Brains. A hurricane is on its way here, we have to get these people back on the boat. Is there any way you could find the captain and order an evacuation?"

"John they won't believe me, I don't have any, any evidence. And if I show them the satellite imagery, our cover will be blown."

Suddenly there was an alarm from the boat and John grinned, the alarm rang out across the island but it did not ring up to the cliffs.

"We don't have to do anything Brains."

Virgil came running down to the dock, "what's going on?"

"A hurricane, it'll be here in an hour. The boat is calling everyone back, out there is the safest place to be," John pointed to the water.

Virgil's eyes widened, "we have to round everyone up."

John nodded, "we'll be asked to get on the boat. Let's group up first. Where's Scott?"

"We'll let them come to us. It's the easiest thing to do."

On the cliff, Elle looked up at the sky which was darkening and the air was close.

"I think we should head back, I don't like the look of those clouds."

"So it'll be a bit of rain, don't worry Elle," Rey smiled, "let's explore shall we?"

Elle nodded but looked down towards the town, as she stared at the clouds she saw a funnel come down onto the lower cliffs, "hurricane!"

Zack spun round, "oh shit!"

Clara wrapped her arms around Elle, "where do we go?"

Elle squirmed out of her mother's grip as Rey's parents gathered around them, she got out her phone and phoned Virgil, "pick up babe, pick up."

"Elle. What's the matter, where are..." he cut off as the hurricane tore through the electric wires and he gathered his family around him, "Elle is up there, we need the Birds. I have to save her."

"Virgil, calm down, is everyone on the ship first?"

"I don't care Scott, not at this moment. Elle, her family, Rey's family and Lizzie's are all up there in the cliffs. They're in serious danger."

"Virgil you can't do anything without Thunderbird 2. We have to get on that ship and come back when it's over."

Penelope rested her hand on Virgil's shoulder, "this ship won't return to the island after this storm."

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "yes it will, I'll drive it myself."

Grandma pushed Gordon and Alan onto the ship, "we can't stay here. Boys come on!"

The ship pulled away with all the Tracys on board, and from the safety of the water they watched the hurricane bore down onto the dock, many around them cried in horror and fear at the destruction they could do nothing about, and Virgil sat alone on the deck still as a statue just thinking about Elle on the cliff. Kayo came and sat next to him holding his hands in hers without a word. The hurricane resided back after about 5 minutes and left behind nothing but destruction, the silence was eerie and passengers immediately started asking for the boat to go back and look for survivors, a crewman came out to inform everyone what was happening.

"Ladies and gentleman, please let me speak. We will be returning to the island, but can I please ask that not everyone gets off. If you know of people who are still on the island then a rescue team will go with you to find survivors, if you have no reason to go ashore please stay on board for your own safety."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "we could blow our cover and offer services?"

John shook his head, "no, wait till we're ashore. People will get scared and angry at us."

Scott nodded, "alright," he glanced over at Virgil who was rubbing his eyes.

"She'll be ok Virgil," Kayo said gently tilting his head against hers, "they all will be."

Meanwhile, the small group had made it down from the cliff but in the mess of the hurricane, they had got caught. Rey came across Lizzie and screamed a heart-wrenching sob making the hairs on the back of Elle's neck stand up, she ran over and almost screamed herself.

"Her head Elle, her head!"

"Oh my god, she's struck it. She needs medical attention right now."

Clara ran over with Kate, "oh fuck, fuck! Lizzie. Kate, don't look."

"My baby! No please oh no no please?" Kate clutched Lizzie's shoulders but her daughter didn't move, "she's unconscious. Oh my god, she's not responsive."

Patrick rubbed Susan's shoulders, "Kate, now isn't a good time, but Andrew, he didn't make it. He's gone. He was taken by the hurricane."

Kate felt her heart break, "I've lost everything, my daughter and my husband. I think I'm going to faint, I've..." she broke down crying into Clara's arms and Rey burst into tears as she ran to her parents.

Elle got her phone out, "I'm going to try Virgil again," she waited for the beeps to end and she heard his voice, "Virgil!?"

Virgil leapt up, "oh my god you're alive! Elle, what happened up there, how are you all?"

Elle bit back her tears as she tried to make her voice clear, "Virgil, Lizzie is unconscious and Andrew is dead, the rest of us are scratched up but alive. Where are you?"

Virgil went silent and Scott took the phone from him, "Elle, it's Scott. The ship is on its way back. Tell Rey and her parents to get down to the dock, we'll try to get the birds to you guys."

"But Scott, Rey needs to be with us."

"Elle trust me please?"

"Alright Scott, just get here, please. Please?"

"Shh it's ok, we'll be there as soon as possible."

Elle hung up with a sigh, "Rey, Scott says you and your parents need to get down to the dock for the ship. The boys will launch the birds from home and take Lizzie to a hospital," Rey shook her head, "Rey please?"

Patrick nodded, "alright Elle. Are they definitely coming?"

"Yes."

Clara stood up, "I'll go with you, Susan. Elle, stay here with Lizzie and keep talking to her, keep an eye on her pulse."

"Yes mum. Rey, I am so sorry."

Rey hugged her cousin tightly, "make sure your boyfriend saves my best friend."

"He will, he's got to."

It was about half an hour later when Elle and Zack received news that the Thunderbirds had been launched, and the boys found them crouched over Lizzie. Virgil kissed Elle, then looked down at Lizzie with tearful eyes, he heard Thunderbird 1 overheard and watched her land as Scott sprinted over to his Bird not caring now if anyone from the boat saw him go in with Alan and Kayo and emerge all wearing uniforms. Thunderbird 2 landed soon after and Scott took over from Virgil in keeping the blood flow stable, Elle went into Thunderbird 2 with Virgil and the remaining International Rescue members to change.

"Virgil, what are her chances?"

"Very low at the moment. We need to get her to hospital as soon as possible. We'll put her in a head brace, but it'll be likely she'll be in a high coma. Whether she'll survive from it is unknown."

Elle burst into tears, "I said there was bad weather coming and they didn't listen."

Virgil now suited up kissed her, "it's not your fault. Come on, we have a life to save."

Meanwhile, Kayo was talking to the authorities who were very upset at International Rescue coming and leaving so quickly.

"We will be back later, right now we have to get this girl to a hospital."

"All of you?"

"Yes, she's family in a way, no more questions," Kayo walked back to Thunderbird 1 where Alan was standing.

Scott helped get Lizzie into Thunderbird 2 and Virgil set the head brace, "fly as fast as you can Virgil. We can't lose time on this."

"FAB. Fly ahead and get the hospital staff ready."

Scott nodded, "anyone who's coming with me in Thunderbird 1, get going now."

John followed Scott out, "good luck Virgil."

Kate sat next to the bed in Thunderbird 2 silently crying and Elle's Dad sat with her, Elle sat behind Virgil in the chair next to Brains.

Gordon sat down in the co-pilot's chair, "go Virgil, we've got the all clear."

Virgil nodded and pushed the engines to full speed immediately after taking off, "strap in everyone."


	10. Discoveries

Thunderbird 2 landed behind the hospital where Thunderbird 1 had already touched down, and a stretcher was on the grass with doctors standing by ready to hook Lizzie up to a drip. Virgil let the medical team into his bird to transfer Lizzie from the craft to the stretcher, and the air was still again as Elle watched her Dad lead Kate into the medical ward and she looked back at Virgil who was frowning.

"What are her chances, or are we too late?"

Virgil shook his head, "I don't know, it depends on how stable her brain nerves are."

"Can we go back to the chalets?"

"We shouldn't really."

"We could at least go and see if anything has survived, belongings wise?"

Virgil looked around at the empty cockpit, "alright, we have to be quick though. Thunderbird 2 isn't a taxi."

Elle sat down in the co-pilot seat and felt Thunderbird 2 shudder as she took off, "thanks, Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "I'm going to switch to full speed and activate the camouflage. I can't perform a rescue by myself if anyone needs the outfit."

"Camouflage?"

"We'll be invisible to those below us."

Elle looked down below at the water and spotted the cruise liner, "looks like the ship isn't going away anytime soon. Where are you going to land?"

"As close to the chalets as possible. Otherwise, we'll be spotted. Tell me when you recognise them."

"FAB."

Virgil grinned again at her using the abbreviation, "it's like you're a member."

Elle smiled, "it's just a fun way of saying yes. I prefer it actually. Oh, down there Virgil, wow one of them actually survived."

"Yours or Lizzie's?"

"Sadly mine. I mean it's great in the fact I might have some belongings left, not so great for memories for the others."

Virgil smiled sadly at her before taking Thunderbird 2 down a safe distance away from the chalets, "we'll get as much stuff back into the POD then go back to the hospital. If anyone approaches us I'll say I'm rescuing you."

"Virgil, you can't lie."

"It's all I can do sweetheart, there are so many casualties on the island right now and I can't rescue them alone."

"But people could be dying. Leave me here to collect stuff alone and go down to help them."

"Elle, I can't. Please understand that."

Elle frowned, "I don't understand it, you're International Rescue, people's hope. To ignore their calls would be an insult."

Virgil grimaced angrily, "do you think I don't know that? I want to help them so much Elle but I can't do it alone, I don't have the team or anything. I'm only one person, of course I want to help them, but right now I'm helping you and your friend, I may have already failed in not being able to get her to that hospital quickly enough so let me at least help you."

Elle watched as tears fell from Virgil's eyes, "Virgil, I'm sorry."

Virgil came across to her and pulled her into a hug, "I know you are," he kissed her forehead then helped her to her feet, "if I can save your friend and feel like I've done good by getting belongings, then that's a win for me. I can't think about those in town at the moment because it will destroy me," he pressed a button which deactivated the stealth mode, "and I'm sorry too."

Elle took his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too," he walked out of the craft with her and they approached the chalets which now smelt of gas after the hurricane had torn through the mains.

Elle trod carefully into her rented chalet and found her way into the bedroom, some of her belongings were crushed or broken, but the majority of items were fine, she found her luggage bag in one piece and began to pack it with anything worth saving, Virgil joined her and the two managed to clear the first house of everything Elle and her parents had brought with them. Virgil took the stuff back to Thunderbird 2 as Elle entered the other chalet, she gasped as she opened the door revealing only an empty space. The rooms were barely standing and she began to cry not caring who heard her gasps, she entered the room which Rey and Lizzie had taken to share and fell to her knees, barely anything was left. With only hope to go on, she frantically swept away debris and found a photo frame of Lizzie and her parents, and Rey's unpacked bag her cousin had never bothered to finish emptying. Virgil walked in and ran over to Elle hearing her cry, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently whispering hushed sounds to try and calm her down.

"I'm sorry Elle, I'm so so sorry."

"This is the only photo of Andrew she'll have left, I can't even begin to feel what she'll feel."

"I can. She'll feel devastated, but we'll tell her he died saving her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's happened to me, with both parents more or less."

"Oh honey," Elle held him close, "I can't find anything else of Lizzie's."

Virgil stood up, "I'll go to the other bedrooms and see if I can find anything."

"Thanks," Elle searched around the remains of beds and found a teddy bear, she smiled at the name Lizzie and held it to her heart, "we'll save you, Lizzie, I promise."

"Elle, I've found something," Virgil called.

Elle left the bedroom with as much as she could carry and found Virgil, "what is that?"

"It's a goodbye letter, from Andrew."

"But how did he know he was going to die?"

Virgil sat up on the coffee table and read it, " _My dearest wife and gorgeous daughter, my time is running out. I should've told you months ago but I didn't know how to tell you, the lump got bigger and they couldn't find a cure. I guess I've only lived by your never ending love by my side. So whilst we're here on this beautiful island, I am going to end it for the best and to end my pain, it will be hard for you but I can see the fear I put you two through. Lizzie, follow your dreams and don't give up on being an astronomer, I know you can do it. Kate, look after our girl for me, and don't be ashamed to cry. I will love you forever, goodbye my angels. Andrew."_

Elle gasped, "he was on a suicide voyage. But the hurricane took him anyway."

"Maybe he threw himself into the hurricane, the others survived?"

"But Lizzie is unconscious."

Virgil shook his head as he folded the letter to tuck into his sash, "maybe she just got caught on something. Did you find enough stuff?"

"The stuff that survived, yes. Let's go."

Virgil wrapped his arms around Elle's shoulders as they walked back into Thunderbird 2, then he activated the stealth mode again, Elle looked back at all the salvaged stuff behind them in bags and sighed.

"We'll go back to the ship once Lizzie is stable, we may have to blow our cover but all of our stuff is there."

Elle nodded, "I guess so. At least I found Lizzie's teddy bear."

Virgil smiled, "she'll really appreciate that. I've got the letter to give to Kate, it might help them get through the pain."

Elle brushed away tears on her sleeve as she turned her head away from her boyfriend, "what an ending to a perfect cruise. At least I made up with Lizzie before all of this."

Virgil reached out and patted her leg, "hey, it'll be ok, trust me."

Elle looked back at him, his warm eyes pierced her ,and she felt her heart flutter slightly, "promise?"

"I would never lie to you," Virgil held her gaze never breaking eye contact.

"I know you wouldn't."

Thunderbird 2 landed back at the hospital and the couple made their way to Lizzie's ward with the letter and some belongings, Elle went to sit next to Kate and gave her the letter, "Kate, Virgil and I found this from Andrew. You might want to read it."

Kate lifted her head and took it from Elle, "I'll read it outside, thank you."

Zack stood with a young doctor looking over Lizzie, "what are her chances?"

"She's stable but still in a deep coma, but her head seems to be healing. There's no bleeding on the brain."

Virgil closed his eyes in relief, "that's something."

The doctor looked round at the boys in uniform, "may I ask how all of you came in contact with her family?"

Scott smiled, "we were on a cruise, you know we're normal people under these uniforms. We were on holiday."

"Thank you for not telling everyone who International Rescue really are Dr Swift," Zack crossed his arms.

"It's my pleasure, they've done so much in the world. It wouldn't be right of me to blow their cover. I must ask that you don't stay here much longer though, Lizzie is in good hands here."

Grandma nodded, "boys, all of our stuff is back on the ship. And so are Rey and her parents, we should go back. Virgil, is the ship still docked?"

"Yes. But they'll probably be on their way to the States by now."

John activated a map onto his wrist controller and located the ship, "exactly right, they're heading up the coast towards Florida."

Grandma formed her lips together in a hard line, "right let's get back there. Boys, Kayo?"

The room emptied until just Virgil, Scott and Kayo remained.

"Elle, do you want to come with us? I can take your stuff back to the island otherwise and pick you up later?"

Elle nodded, "could I stay here with my dad and Lizzie, please? It's the least I can do."

Virgil nodded, "alright love," he kissed her head then paused as Elle took his hand.

"Keys, for my room. Just pile everything up, don't worry about folding anything."

Virgil smiled and put the key into his pocket, "I'll see you later."

Elle kissed him from the chair she was sitting in then looked back at Lizzie, "yes."

Virgil walked out, "come on Scott, Kayo."

Kayo paused by the door, "she'll be ok Elle, trust me."

"Thanks, Kayo."

Scott walked past Kate who was clutching the letter to her heart, Virgil pushed him forwards and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry Kate, I just thought you had to have it. So you knew."

"Thank you, Virgil, thank you for getting it. My darling husband," she sniffed, "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Maybe he thought it would be easier that way."

Kate shrugged, "to be honest, I don't know if this makes me feel better or worse knowing he was going to die on this holiday regardless of the hurricane."

"I understand, we'll come back at a later date. Elle and Zack are staying," Virgil smiled as she looked back at the room.

"Thank you for going back," Kate gave Virgil a hug, "and you rescued my daughter, I will always remember that."

"That's our job, Kate, rescuing those in need. We'll pick up the rest of your stuff on the boat, I'm sure Rey will help us."

Kate thanked him again, then walked back into the room tearfully, "goodbye."

Virgil made his way into Thunderbird 2 with his family and took off behind the head of the fleet, Gordon looked across at him sadly.

"Is Elle not joining us?"

"She's decided to stay and look after Lizzie, I don't know how we're going to get onto the ship with Thunderbird 2."

Gordon smirked, "what a joy it is to have Thunderbird 4 with us then?"

"What's your plan exactly?"

"Simple. Land in Florida if the ship isn't there and lock Thunderbird 4 to the cruise liner."

"And what if you forget to unlock her when we arrive at Florida, and she gets crushed?"

Gordon paled, "oh yeah, that could happen. John?"

John looked up, "yes?"

"Where's the boat now?"

John brought up the hologram again, "about ten miles from Florida's dock."

"We may as well land in Florida and wait for the ship to arrive then. Scott could probably land Thunderbird 1 on the deck," Virgil stretched in his seat, "what a day. What I would give to be home right now."

Grandma smiled, "soon Virgil. We'll get our stuff and go from there."

"What about Lizzie?" Brains asked.

"She'll be well taken care of, that doctor knew what he was doing. We'll go home tonight then visit tomorrow and take the jet instead."

Brains nodded, "good idea."

Up ahead, Scott landed Thunderbird 1 onboard the cruise ship and lowered the ladder for Alan and Kayo to climb down, people stared in shock as the pilots came out and a crewman came forward.

"International Rescue thank god, but you're going the wrong way. The accident happened on the coast."

"We know, a group we knew passed away, and we're here to get their belongings then go."

"But?"

Kayo smiled as Scott turned away from her, "we'll help in any way, but for now, we have a job to do."

Alan followed his sister and brother to the corridor they had been staying in and they quickly got to work at packing their stuff back into their suitcases, he looked out of the window in his ensuite and spotted Thunderbird 2 speeding overhead.

"They'll be in Florida in five minutes, we'll land and wait for them," Virgil looked down at the cruise liner below them.

"FAB Virgil, shall we go in uniform?"

"Yes, we don't want to blow our cover. I'm sure Scott has come up with a back story."

The boat pulled into port and the group in Thunderbird 2 came out to join the others in packing. As they walked, people stared in both shock and awe but said nothing, Virgil went to his room after giving the key for Elle's room to Rey, and packed all of his stuff up, it wasn't long before he had a pile by his door ready to take back to his ship, he opened the door and spotted Kayo sitting on Scott's bed opposite.

"Are you ok Kayo?"

Kayo looked over at him tearfully, "yeah, I'm ok."

"Oh sis, what's the matter?" He crossed the corridor and into Scott's room just at the same time Scott came out of his ensuite.

Scott joined her, "are you ok?"

"Elle's cousin is heartbroken and our new friend is unconscious in a hospital. Why do these things happen?"

Virgil wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "it's ok. Lizzie will pull through, and Rey will be ok too. At least she's in a hospital."

"She's going to wake up from that coma and find out she no longer has a dad. She didn't even get to say goodbye, the same way I didn't."

Scott looked up at Virgil with surprise, "what do you mean honey?"

"He was just killed, and my uncle took me under his wing just like that. The worst part, he was the one who killed my father, his own brother."

Virgil held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "you can forget about him now, because we love you, and dad loved you too as if you were his own daughter. You don't need your uncle."

Kayo nodded as tears fell down her cheeks, "I keep telling myself that."

Scott brushed her tears away with his fingers and offered her a tissue, "we'll go home and escape this trip for a day or so. Hot chocolate and music sound good?"

Kayo looked up at Virgil, "music absolutely, but my musical boys, I'd rather hear a duet."

Virgil smiled, "I'm sure that can be arranged, right Scott?"

Scott stiffened, "a duet? Umm sure, I mean I won that talent show I guess."

Gordon walked past, "come on guys, the boat won't stay here forever. Virg, I need you to unlock Thunderbird 2 so I can get my stuff onboard."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "gotta go, my master needs me. Coming you pet squid," he winked at Kayo then left the room to grab his stuff and join Gordon.

Scott tapped her leg, "come on baby, let's get back to Thunderbird 1 with our stuff then find Rey. We should drop them off at the hospital where Lizzie is."

Kayo nodded, "I'm all packed, more or less."

Alan was following the rest of the family into Thunderbird 2 when Theo spotted him.

"Alan!"

Alan groaned before turning around, "oh hey Theo."

"So you are a member? Oh my god this is huge! Chris and I guessed, but then we didn't see you again for the whole trip, where did you go?"

"I didn't want you to find out."

Theo frowned, "well I have now, man I am putting this on Facebook."

"No, you can't Theo please, you'd be risking my family's safety," Alan's voice rose slightly in panic and John walked up beside him.

"Theo, if you do post that on Facebook, my buddy on Thunderbird 5 will track it down and delete it so don't try anything."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, go on," John glared at Theo with a smile and the young teenager backed down, "there."

"Sorry. But it is cool though, why didn't you trust us?"

Alan almost laughed, "for that exact reason, you would happily blow our cover. That's why I stopped hanging out with you. Sorry, now I have to go."

John took Alan's bags from him, "see you on the ship. Everyone's waiting."

Rey walked past with her parents and Elle's Mum, "hey Alan."

"Hey Rey, we'll be leaving soon. Just saying goodbye to Theo here," Alan frowned at his friend, "please don't blow my secret."

"Alright alright fine, I don't care to be honest. It was nice to meet you," Theo turned on his heel and strode off towards the dock entrance.

Alan followed Rey on board and heard the POD door close behind him before he made his way to the cockpit, he slumped down in a chair by the wall and gave Virgil a small smile, "ready Virg."

"Alright. Back to the mainland hospital."

Grandma smiled, "has everyone got everything? Absolutely everything?" A chorus of yes went round the cockpit and she nodded, "good."

"Rey, did you pack Elle's stuff?" Virgil asked.

"Yes I did, and the remainder of Lizzie's things. My parents and Elle's Mum sorted the rest."

"Great, we're all set to go."

Thunderbird 2 flew swiftly and it wasn't long before Thunderbird 1 was alongside her, Scott looked across to his brother's ship and matched her speed.

"Virgil? Kayo and I are going to head home if we're not needed at the hospital."

"FAB, that's fine. See you there."

Scott nodded, "see you."


	11. Good news

The next morning, Scott taxied the family jet onto the runway and looked across at Virgil before glancing back into the plane's seating area where Kayo was leaning back in her chair.

"Ready to go Virgil?"

"Take her up bro."

Scott pushed the thrusters forward and the jet picked up speed before launching off the end of the runway making Kayo gasp, he looked back at her with a wink.

"You always do that! You always leave it to last minute."

"Sorry sweetheart, but you know I'd never let it fall off the end."

Kayo laughed and closed her eyes again, "wake me when we get there."

Scott relaxed into his seat, "you ok Virgil? You don't seem yourself."

Virgil nodded, "I'm just worried about Lizzie and Elle, all of them really. Such a horrible thing to go through."

"We went through it, bro."

"You know what I mean. Elle and Rey had to watch their friend get hurt, and Rey saw her friend's dad die. It's so traumatic."

"I guess so. I'm sure Lizzie will be ok, why not invite Elle and Rey back with us and their parents?"

"This soon after?"

"Right now Virgil, I think they just want friends and comfort. And Elle needs you, she hovers around you, don't think I didn't notice on the cruise."

"She does?"

"She's in love with you Virgil, you do feel the same right?"

"Of course I do, I mean..." He paused and blushed slightly making Scott laugh.

"You slept with her, didn't you? Way to go Romeo."

"Urgh shut up, you sound like Gordon."

"Maybe he's got a few slogans from me then," Scott shrugged, "huh, I don't care what you two did details wise, just don't hurt her."

"Scott, I promised her that the relationship wouldn't end after the cruise and I stick by that."

Scott reached up and cut the engine speed, "we're approaching the hospital, wake Kayo up for me, please. Oh and good, I want you two together."

Virgil smiled, "bro you know you can't land here?"

"I know. We're landing at the small private airport and I've hired a car to drive back to the hospital in," Scott winked as the jet turned to face the runway.

"Always a plan," Virgil rubbed Kayo's shoulder to wake her up, "K?"

"Uh huh?" Kayo opened her eyes slowly, "we're there?"

"Yep. We're just approaching the runway."

"Runway?"

"Your boyfriend always has a plan up his sleeve," Virgil looked up towards the cockpit.

"That's him," Kayo sat up with a smile.

"You know I can hear both of you?"

"Yep," Virgil sat back in the co-pilot seat, "you taking her down or not?"

"Patience," Scott called the tower for permission to land, "thanks, tower."

The jet landed, and the trio walked down the steps to the waiting Mercedes, Scott got into the driver's side and waited for Virgil and Kayo to close their doors before stepping down on the gas pedal.

"Don't speed Scott."

"I'm not and won't, don't worry Kayo."

Kayo curled up on the backseat, "how comes Virgil gets front seat?"

Virgil smirked, "someone has to keep an eye on his driving."

Scott snarled, "I got my driving certificate before any of you."

"Ya, but Alan got to drive FAB1 and fly her, it only took him one lesson, for you, it was two," Virgil laughed.

"Very funny, it took you three goes Virgil."

"I had stuff on between lessons, I had a recital on one of them remember? Which you came to."

"I remember that recital, you almost tripped over the piano stool," Kayo smirked, "but the performance itself was great."

"Thanks, Kayo, I needed reminding that I almost fell."

Scott turned into the hospital car park and eased the brake pedal down, "let's go guys. Looks like Penelope is still here, Gordon is missing out."

"Ha, you stole my tease, Scott."

Kayo rolled her eyes as she closed the door, "you guys are so mean, just leave Gordon alone."

"But he's so fun to tease," Scott whined with big eyes then winced as Kayo elbowed him, "alright then."

Virgil checked the time, "it's still visiting hours. I'll text Elle to make sure she's here. You two go ahead."

Scott nodded, "sure bro, come on Kayo."

Kayo followed Scott to reception and signed in, she shuddered slightly and Scott looked at her.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't like hospitals, they always remind me of when I had to say goodbye to my dad."

Scott wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side to kiss her forehead, "we'll be out of here soon, I promise."

Virgil joined them, "Elle's with Lizzie. Kayo, are you alright sis?"

Kayo nodded, "yes, I just don't like hospitals very much. I'm ok," she smiled, "let's go and see Lizzie."

Elle sat by Lizzie's bedside keeping one ear on the steady beat of the heart monitor, she looked across at Rey who's head was resting on the bed covers, she heard familiar voices and reached across to make sure Rey was awake, she looked around and smiled as Virgil entered the room.

"Virgil."

Virgil smiled and caught her in his arms, "hey Elle, it's so good to see you, how's Lizzie?"

"Still steady, but she hasn't woken up yet."

Zack stood by the window with Clara, "we take it in turns to visit, the doctors say that although she's not responsive, she can probably sense if the room is too crowded."

Scott walked in with Kayo, "no changes then?"

Elle hugged him, "no, but she's stable according to the doctor."

Scott squeezed her shoulders, "she'll be ok. Where's Kate?"

"At the hotel, she needed sleep. The poor woman is exhausted," Chloe sighed, "she's been here all hours, well, as many as she's been allowed."

Kayo nodded, "is there anything we can do?"

Chloe shook her head, "ah dear, I don't think you can. You've done so much for us already."

Virgil smiled as he wrapped his arms around Elle again, "we just tried to do what was best for her."

Rey smiled tearfully, "all those things I said to her, I'm a horrible friend."

"No, you're not love," Chloe kissed the top of her daughter's head.

A nurse knocked on the door, "excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but visiting hours are closed now."

Patrick nodded, "thank you. We're at the hotel across the road if you'd like to stay over?"

Scott smiled, "thank you very much. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is Scott," Clara stood up and gathered her coat and bag up, "come on, we don't want to be told twice."

Virgil chuckled, "they're tough here?"

"Very, especially about visitors," Zack smirked as he followed Clara out.

Elle stroked Lizzie's hair back, "see you tomorrow Liz."

Virgil kissed Elle's forehead, "come on Elle."

Rey was the last to leave with her parents and she looked back at Lizzie again, "please wake up Liz, please."

Chloe held her hand as they walked out, "you'll get her back love, Dad and I won't leave here until she does, we'll keep paying for that hotel room until she does wake."

"Thanks, mum," Rey wiped her tears away, "thank you."

Patrick walked with them, "we're not going back to England without her."

The group went back to the hotel and sat down in the bar-room for a drink and food, Elle glanced at Virgil next to her then across to her parents.

"Mum, Dad? I have a crazy request?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Elle?"

"Elle? What's going on?"

"Well, I just wondered if I could continue my studies in New Zealand for a year? I want to be closer to Virgil."

Rey's eyebrows shot up, "Elle that's so far away from all of us, even Lizzie."

"I know but I love him, and I don't think I can do a long distance relationship."

Zack sighed, "are you really serious about this Elle?"

"I am."

"You can live with us, that shouldn't be a problem."

Scott frowned, "Virgil, I love Elle too, I think we all do but living with us? Our lives are so hectic."

"I'd be out every day studying music, it won't be a problem. I just need somewhere to go to on holidays and stuff."

Kayo chuckled, "I know this isn't the best thing to say but, this conversation has definitely changed."

Clara shook her head, "the other side of the world Elle, what's in New Zealand for you?"

"Music opportunities, scenery and of course Virgil near me."

"And where will you be living?" Zack asked, his voice taking a sudden deep change.

"Dad, don't take that tone with me, I'm serious about doing this. I'll be living in student housing except for holidays."

"Then what?" Clara asked.

Virgil squeezed her hand under the table, "Clara, Zack. The idea sounds crazy but I wouldn't let a single thing happen to her, she can stay on the island with us during her breaks, I promise. Scott, say something please?"

Scott let out a sigh, "I'm speechless, how long have you been planning this?"

"Yes that's what I'd like to know too," Zack crossed his arms.

"On the cruise," Elle answered quietly.

Scott nodded, "well as Virgil says, we'll look after her, it doesn't take us long at all to get to New Zealand. Plus Virgil is a musician, he'll help her out with stuff I'm sure."

Elle nodded, "I just love him too much mum, dad, I can't be without him. Not for a whole year, or possibly more. And I don't want us to move from England so I'd do this for education. Take a gap year or an exchange trip."

Rey coughed, "I think this sounds like a great idea. The experience would be wonderful."

Patrick smiled at Clara, "Clara, have some faith in your daughter, she'll be fine. Trust me, I'm your brother."

Clara sighed, "I know. Alright Elle, but it won't be sudden."

"I'll pay for her," Virgil spoke up, "easily."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "so you're rich then?"

Virgil nodded and looked at Kayo and Scott, "we all are, thanks to Dad."

"You would pay all her expenses?"

"Yes. I could probably get her a job too."

Elle gasped, "Virgil that's too much, I have to earn my own money. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Elle."

Clara felt her phone buzz and read the text, "oh my god!"

"What?" Rey squeaked.

"She's woken up! Lizzie has woken up!"

Kayo grinned, "That's wonderful. Can we go and see her?"

"Not today, they've said to come and see her tomorrow, for now, they'll run some tests and stuff. They've said Kate can go over, I'll go and tell her now. See you later, Elle we haven't finished discussing this."

Elle sank down and buried her head in her arms, "Urgh."

Zack sighed, "Elle, this is a huge decision. Look it's 9 pm, let's get rooms sorted."

Scott stood up, "Kayo I'll get us a room."

"Virgil, you can stay with me if you'd like?" Elle asked looking warily at her dad.

"I can't stop you. Do whatever is easiest."

Elle watched her dad go, "what have I done?"

"Followed your gut and heart," Virgil kissed her cheek, "do you have an extra bed?"

"Well, it's a double."

Virgil nodded, "sounds good to me."

Elle smiled as she took his hand in hers, "I hope I'm doing the right thing with this New Zealand idea."

"You bet you are. I think it's a wonderful idea," Virgil followed Elle up to the hotel room leaving the others behind, he smiled at the interior, "this is cosy."

"It is isn't it?" Elle smiled as she stretched out on the bed, "look away a second?"

Virgil smirked, "no problem."

Elle got changed quickly into her pyjamas and brushed her hair out, she smiled as Virgil emerged from the ensuite in just his boxers, "come here."

Virgil walked over and wrapped his arms around her shivering slightly as her cold fingers brushed over his stomach muscles, they cuddled up under the duvet together and Elle sighed happily as Virgil sang softly into her ear.


	12. Discharged

The next day, the families went back to the hospital and straight to Lizzie's ward where the young girl was hugging her Mum tightly, she looked up as Elle and Rey ran in.

"Lizzie, oh my god you're awake!" Rey hugged her tightly, "I am so sorry for what happened."

Lizzie rubbed tears away, "Rey, it's so good to see you. Elle, I'm so sorry I was mean to you."

"You have nothing to apologise for, you've been through so much. Thank god you're awake though."

Lizzie smiled at the Tracys, "you guys came back, for me?"

"Of course we did Liz, we were on holiday with you, we weren't going to just leave you," Scott kissed her cheek and Lizzie felt herself blush.

"Thanks, I'm still in a bit of pain in my head but my heart hurts more. I'll never see my dad again."

Rey offered her a tissue, "I'm sorry, I really am."

Liz nodded then breathed out, "oh, I'm dizzy."

Virgil smiled, "take it easy."

"I just want to sleep but I'm scared if I do that, I won't wake."

Kate stroked her head, "of course you will."

Lizzie sighed, "what happened to me exactly?"

Patrick laid his hand on Chloe's shoulder, "we all got split up running from the twister, we pushed you girls ahead so you'd have a better chance of getting away. We lost sight of Kate and Andrew through the debris and then you, when it was clear we heard a scream and found you unconscious. Dr Swift has been watching you though."

As almost on cue, Dr Swift came in and smiled at Lizzie who smiled back at the handsome face.

"Hi Lizzie, glad to see you awake still."

"Sorry to say this, but you're so young."

Dr Swift chuckled, "don't worry, I finished all my tests and exams a couple of years ago."

Scott leant against the wall with Kayo smirking, "you can still be young to be a hero."

Lizzie smiled, "thanks for keeping an eye on me Doc."

"Call me Mark," he winked quickly and turned back to his notes, "I'll just check your blood pressure then leave you to rest."

Scott pushed himself away from the wall, "we'll wait downstairs, come on guys."

"See you later Elle," Virgil kissed her then followed Kayo out with Scott.

Lizzie smiled at Elle as Mark wrapped the padding around her arm, "so, you and Virgil ok?"

"Yeah, we are. I'm moving to New Zealand for a year to study music so I can be near him."

Lizzie's eyebrows shot up and the pressure went up, "what?"

"Miss Maguire take it easy or I can't take an accurate reading," Dr Swift pushed her shoulder back.

"Sorry, Mark. Elle that's the other side of the world."

"We've discussed this Liz, she's stubborn. We can't stop her," Clara crossed her arms from where she sat against the window.

"We'll let her go but she's on her own," Zack smirked.

"That's crazy, Rey why didn't you stop her?"

"Because they're in love Liz, I'm not going to break my cousin's heart."

"Thanks, Rey," Elle looked down again, "I don't mean to do this but it'll help me to decide if we can be a couple."

Dr Swift smiled, "sorry to eavesdrop, but a move closer and change can be good sometimes for a relationship to build. Ok, Lizzie, your pressure has improved, I'll be back soon."

"Thanks, Mark," Lizzie watched the blonde man walk out and sighed, "I'm not going to lie, he's cute."

Rey chuckled, "make your move."

"Doctors are always married or at least in a relationship."

Kate smiled at her daughter, "doesn't mean you can't try."

Patrick stood up, "let's go everyone, let Lizzie have some rest."

"Thanks for coming to see me," Lizzie smiled as she tucked herself into the bed.

"We'll be back later," Elle left the room with a small smile.

"She hates me now," Lizzie pouted.

"She doesn't hate you but go easy on her," Rey kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later."

The parents stayed behind and Rey ran down the corridor to catch up with Elle who seemed to be brushing tears away.

"Hey, cuz?"

Elle looked round, "I don't need it from Liz as well as my parents, this is my decision."

"I know and I want you to go. Talk to Virgil."

Elle nodded as they walked into the cafeteria where the Tracys were sitting, "I am going and they're not going to stop me."

Virgil smiled as Elle approached and pulled a chair out for her, "hey sweetheart. Elle, are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong honey?"

"Now Rey is upset that I'm thinking about living in New Zealand for a bit."

Virgil bit his lip, "tell you what, just come back with us and see our house. Just leave here without telling anyone."

"That would be a kidnapping."

"No it wouldn't."

Scott interrupted, "yes it would Virgil, you'd have to tell her parents first."

Rey nodded, "that's probably a good idea."

Elle sighed, "alright then. But I am doing this exchange trip."

Rey looked at Scott, "fine with me."

Scott tilted his head to the side slightly, "are you two ok?" He directed his question to Elle and the second eldest.

Elle sighed, "we're fine Scott, I just want to do this as soon as possible."

"It'll happen honey, I promise," Virgil kissed her cheek.

Scott held Kayo's hand, "we'll sort this out, for now, we do what we can for Liz."

Rey smiled, "exactly."

Elle nodded then smiled, "how long do you think they'll keep Liz for?"

Scott shrugged, "it depends on how stable she is, they'll probably do some more checks on her and keep her in for at least another week before sending her home."

"Another week? Poor Liz."

Kayo chuckled, "she'll be ok with doctor dream eyes."

Elle laughed, "she does seem to like him."

Virgil smiled, "I think the best thing for her is to have her mother with her and we get out of the way."

"Really?" Scott asked raising his eyebrows.

"We do have a job to do outside of this area, and Lizzie might want some space."

Elle felt her eyes well up and she shook her head trying to get rid of the forming tears, "are you saying you're just going to leave?"

"I'm sorry Elle, it's a job. We rescue people all over the world," Virgil stroked her cheek.

"I understand."

Scott smiled sympathetically, "you'll see us soon Elle, don't worry."

Elle nodded, "yeah, I just didn't think you guys were going back so quickly."

"I'll still be here with you," Rey grinned as she sipped her coffee.

"Thanks, Rey, and I'm still sorry that I'll be leaving England."

"You want to follow your heart, and it belongs to Virgil."

Virgil smiled as he wrapped his arm around Elle's shoulders, "I'll keep in touch with you."

Rey got her phone out, "umm guys, we're allowed back to see Lizzie."

Virgil looked across to Scott, "we should get home really. People will be needing Thunderbird 1 and 2."

Scott nodded, "come on then."

Elle sighed, "I'll phone you later," she placed her hands on his chest looking up at him, "I love you so much."

Virgil kissed her letting a tear trickle down his cheek and he opened his eyes as they broke apart, "I love you so much, so so much Elle and I can't wait for you to come to New Zealand."

"Me neither, I love you," she let go of his hand as he walked away.

Scott hugged her and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, "see you around Elle," he whispered in her ear, "my little sister."

Elle gasped, "what?"

"That's how I see you, and would like to see you," Scott winked, "look after Lizzie for us."

"I will."

Kayo hugged her, "see you Elle, Rey," she gave Rey a quick hug, "it's been a lovely holiday."

"Bye guys," Rey waved then gave Elle a hug as she wiped tears away, "I'll help you get to New Zealand, don't worry."

"Thanks, cuz."

The jet took off and the two girls went back into the hospital to see Lizzie, where they were told some very good news.

"So, the scans are all clear and she's absolutely fine. We can send you home if you'd like?" Dr Swift asked.

"That is wonderful, I'd love to get home," Lizzie sighed as her mum smiled, "how much will the flight be?"

"Not sure, but it won't be cheap," Patrick looked worried, "we'll all have to chip in."

Elle cursed internally, "the jet Virgil came in was wonderful, it was really big. But they've gone home."

"How long ago?" Clara asked.

"About half an hour ago."

"Darling, do you think they'd give us a lift?"

"Mum you're asking them to come back on their way to the South Pacific?"

"If they can?"

Elle sighed, "I'll ask," she got her phone out and texted Virgil asking for a pickup, she smiled slightly, "he says Scott just swore but yes they can. We owe them lots now."

Chloe laughed, "we'll be waiting downstairs for you two. I'm sure Lizzie will want to freshen up a bit."

Lizzie smiled, "thanks, I would," she waited until the group had left the room then caught Dr Swift's arm, "thank you, Mark."

"It's my pleasure Lizzie, I'm just glad you're on the mend."

Lizzie kissed his cheek, "I know you have a family probably, I shouldn't have done that."

Mark smiled, "I'm single actually, now you go and live your life."

Lizzie was alone again in the room and she got out of bed shakily to change, her mum came in and smiled, "hey."

"Ready to go Lizzie?"

"I am, very ready. I just want to get home."

"Let's go sweetie, I think we've both had enough of this place."

Lizzie nodded, "you're 100% right mum."

Lizzie and Kate went downstairs and left the hospital to go and join the others who were waiting by a large car which Scott was leaning against.

"I'm so sorry guys," Lizzie blushed, "you were on your way home."

Scott shook his head, "it's not a problem. The jet will get you home in plenty of time, it's not Thunderbird 1 but she's fast. Get in everyone."

The car sped along the short motorway towards the airport and Elle sat cuddled next to Virgil almost gripping his hand in hers, Rey looked behind them on the road and spotted a pink car was behind them.

"Is that Penny behind us? I thought she had gone home?"

"She had some business on the island near the hospital which she had to look into, That's why she didn't come back to the hospital. She'll follow our jet home."

"Follow?" Clara asked.

"Business secret, she's more than just a normal car," Scott smirked as he turned the car into the airport turnoff.

"Interesting," Clara looked round at the car.

"Wow, that's some jet," Rey gasped.

Elle looked up at it through the window, "that's yours?"

Scott nodded, "the family jet. Tracy One."

"She's incredible. Who flies her?" Patrick asked.

"We can all fly her, but Scott will probably take control today," Virgil stroked Elle's hand in his.

Scott laughed, "I have more flying experience," he hit the brakes and unlocked the doors, "ok guys, all aboard, I've got to take the car back to their garage."

Virgil opened the doors for everyone, "FAB bro. Want me to start the engines?"

"Thanks, Virgil," Scott waited for everyone to get out then revved the gas and drove away from the plane.

Lizzie walked up the steps with help, "this is expensive."

Kayo nodded, "very expensive. Make yourself comfortable Lizzie, we'll be taking off soon. Virg?"

Virgil rubbed his forehead against Elle's and turned to Kayo, "yes?"

"Want me to run the engine checks if you want to stay with Elle?"

"Thanks, sis, is that alright?"

"Absolutely," Kayo went to the front of the cockpit.

Virgil sat down next to the window with Elle and smiled, "you know, you could come back to the island with me this way?"

Elle looked across to her parents, "I don't think that's a good idea, I need to have a proper discussion about this."

"Clara, Zack?" Virgil smiled at the couple.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come back to the island for a bit?"

"Would that be ok?" Zack asked.

"Absolutely, we insist."

Elle grinned, "come on mum let's do it."

"Alright then," Clara sighed, "I would like to see what kind of house you'd be keeping our daughter in."

Scott came on board, "great, everyone ready?"

Kayo rolled her eyes, "everyone is here, hurry up."

"Sorry K," Scott took his seat next to her and taxied onto the runway.

The advanced jet flew high above the pathways of commercial planes and at twice the speed, Elle looked down below but couldn't see anything but clouds then made sure Lizzie was ok, but her friend was sleeping next to her mother tucked into her side.

"They've lost so much," Elle said sadly.

"I know, and on a holiday," Virgil sighed, "have they sorted out a funeral yet?"

Elle nodded, "I believe so."

Virgil rested his head on Elle's shoulder, "I can't believe Scott and Kayo could get married at some point," he looked down at Elle's fingers, "it'll be nice."

Elle nodded, "quick though."

"They've known each other since teenagers, and I mean young teens. It should be fine."


	13. A visit to the Island

The jet landed on the outskirts of Bristol and the family saw Rey and Lizzie off with their parents at the taxi hub, Elle hugged her cousin goodbye and soon the jet was off again, this time heading straight to Tracy Island. Elle fell asleep not long after her parents had and Kayo swapped with Scott to fly, Virgil walked up to the cockpit and shook his brother gently.

"Bro you're falling asleep, I'll take co-pilot."

"Thanks, Virgil, I would like to get some shut eye."

Virgil smiled and took his seat next to Kayo, "you ok sis?"

"Tired, but yes I'm fine thanks, been a hectic holiday hasn't it? I haven't really stopped thinking about it. Obviously, there have been some great moments but that storm ruined it."

Virgil nodded, "best parts for me have been.."

Kayo interrupted, "wait, I can guess this."

"Go on then."

"Your piano duet, and meeting Elle for the first time?"

"That's two yes."

"There's more?"

Virgil smirked, "I rather liked Scott's playing, your engagement party and that night we had a BBQ."

Kayo laughed, "I loved that BBQ, it was so much fun," she looked down at her ring, "and this is the highlight."

"Certainly is. I'm really happy for you sis."

"Thanks, Virgil," she smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before taking the controls of the plane again, she looked down at the screen, "time to drop down, the island is in sight."

"FAB," Virgil reached up and flicked the seatbelt sign which woke the travellers up, "sorry guys, we're beginning our descent."

Kayo took the jet down below the clouds, "there it is."

"Welcome to Tracy island," Virgil smiled as he looked back at the group on board, "hold on."

The jet landed smoothly on the runway and a door in the cliff face opened up to hide the jet from unfriendly eyes, it turned around in the hanger and the lights came on illuminating the cave, Virgil stood up with Kayo as the door opened and let Scott shut the engines down as Elle got out of the plane with her parents.

"Welcome, Elle."

"Thanks, Virgil, you going to show us around then or just the hanger?"

Virgil laughed, "let's go to the lounge, follow me."

Elle took his hand in hers and followed him up to the lounge with her parents close behind, they walked towards the sound of laughter, and Virgil grinned at his two youngest brothers who looked up with glee as Elle walked in.

"Elle!" Gordon exclaimed and ran up the steps to hug her, "I didn't think we'd see you so soon."

"Hey Gordon, good to see you again."

Lady Penelope put down her glass of appletiser, "Elle, how are you?"

"I'm very well Penelope thank you, Lizzie has gone home and is on the mend," Elle sat down on one of the sofas which faced the portraits, "I'm just here to explore."

Penelope smiled as Gordon came down to sit next to her, "good to hear, that's kinda why we're here too. Just finished discussing my discovery on that island."

Alan stretched out on the sofa, "how's Rey?"

"She's fine Alan thanks, a little tired but she seems ok."

Scott walked in, "Alan move your feet, we have guests."

Alan moaned and sat up, "sorry."

Zack sat down on the sofa with Clara opposite their daughter, "this lounge is amazing."

Elle glanced over at the piano, "I love that piano."

Virgil smiled, "it's mine. Well technically it was our mother's, but it was passed down to me."

Grandma Tracy walked in, "Mr and Mrs French, what a lovely surprise. Boys you didn't offer our guests a drink?"

Virgil scuffed his toe along the ground, "we got carried away."

Grandma sighed, "would you like a drink?"

Clara nodded, "could I have a white coffee please?"

"Of course. Zack?"

"A black tea please."

"Elle?"

"I'm ok thank you Grandma Tracy."

Grandma smiled, "that's how to do it, boys," and she left as Penelope laughed.

"I'll help Mrs Tracy," Parker watched the older woman go but Penelope stopped him.

"She is perfectly able to Parker, relax."

"Yes, M'lady."

Clara smiled, "this house is amazing. How far away is New Zealand then?"

"50 miles by Thunderbird, probably 70 by commercial jet," Scott crossed his arms.

"And Elle would be taking a commercial every day?" Zack raised his eyebrows.

"Dad, I'd be on campus every day, and would visit the island during holidays, there wouldn't need to be a commercial jet."

Zack raised a finger to talk but rejected it, "oh yeah."

Grandma walked in with the drinks, "here we are. So are you joining our crazy family Elle?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe," Clara added.

"Mum please, I would be so happy here during breaks and stuff. I need to be near Virgil."

"But do you really?" Zack asked frowning at the family.

Alan nudged Gordon, "ouch."

"Shut up," Gordon hissed.

"Can I just add something?" Kayo said quietly from the other side of the room, "I'm not a Tracy, and I was adopted into their family. They're a wonderful caring group, and would never let anything happen to me, they wouldn't let anything happen to Elle either."

Clara hummed thoughtfully, "so, say you started in September at this school we don't even know yet, you'd be ok?"

"Of course I would."

"Yes, she would be," Virgil walked over to the piano and scooted the stool out before beginning to play softly, "and we'll keep an eye on her."

Zack sighed, "alright Elle, we'll get you into that school for a year trip, but come home at the end of it."

Elle grinned, "thanks, dad," she hugged Zack tightly then hugged her mum, "thanks for trusting me."

Virgil stood up from the piano, "I can fly you over to the school now if you want?"

"I'll apply online Virg it's ok, we should get home probably," Elle smiled.

"Out of the question, that's a long flight from here. We'll put you up for the night," Grandma Tracy waved her hand dismissing the suggestion.

"Is that really alright Mrs Tracy?" Clara asked.

"Absolutely. Even FAB1 wouldn't get you home quickly."

"It's true, I'm staying tonight and will go home tomorrow," Penelope crossed one leg over the other and rested her glass on her knee, "she's fast but not a Thunderbird."

Parker laughed, "we can beat Gordon's craft underwater though."

Penelope shot a glare at her butler, "Parker, car secrets."

"Sorry, M'lady."

Gordon smirked, "he's wrong though."

Elle tilted her head to the side as Virgil came to sit next to her, "so FAB1 is special?"

Penelope nodded, "very."

Virgil whispered into her ear, "she can fly and convert into a sub, keep it to yourself though."

Elle smiled, "you have my word," she looked across at Penelope who winked.

Night came and the families separated around the island, Elle's parents went to explore whilst she stayed in the lounge with Virgil, she looked down at the pool where Gordon was swimming whilst Penelope was lounging on the side.

"How long does Gordon stay in that pool?"

Virgil laughed, "we think he's more fish than human so there's your answer."

Elle sat next to him on the piano stool but found sitting on his knee was easier, "this grand looks so expensive."

"It was, but dad bought it for my mum when they were younger. Scott was only two when the piano arrived, hence why he's been playing longer."

Scott smiled from where he was playing pool with Kayo, "I didn't start lessons until I was four though, whereas you jumped onto the stool at two and began to improvise. You were always going to be the pianist."

Virgil smiled, "thanks, Scott," he continued to play and kissed the back of Elle's neck.

Kayo shot the last ball on the table with a grin, "hey you two, isn't it time for that duet?"

Scott leant on the cue, "do we really have to?"

"You promised me," Kayo shrugged as she set the table up again, "remember?"

Virgil nodded, "unfortunately I do."

Kayo ran over to the edge of the lounge and whistled loudly to get the group around the pool's attention, "hey guys, Scott and Virgil are playing a duet for us."

Virgil groaned, "oh Kayo, why?"

"Because you promised."

"We promised we'd give you a personal duet, not in front of everyone."

"You can do it twice," Kayo walked down into the ring and curled up on the sofa.

Scott helped Virgil push the piano around the desk so that everyone in the ring could watch the performance, "what have we signed ourselves up to Virgil?"

"Blame Kayo."

Kayo smiled sweetly as the others walked in, "I'm just giving the people what they want."

Gordon sat down next to Penelope on the sofa, "take it away guys."

Clara walked in with Zack fanning herself, "Elle, when you're here, watch the sun ok?"

Elle smiled, "it's lovely here isn't it?"

Zack nodded, "it is, oh, are we having a concert?"

"Yes, we are," Elle smiled as Scott sat down on the stool with Virgil, "a Tracy duet. Since both of them won the competition."

Virgil cracked his knuckles, "let's do this."

The music started and Elle leant on her hands watching Virgil playing with a smile, Kayo crossed her arms under her chin closing her eyes as she listened to the piano music, Alan called John in to listen from Thunderbird 5 then stretched out on the sofa watching his brothers upside down, the piece was fast but the two eldest played it without any mistakes, hands moved over hands and they brought the piece to an end with a smirk at one another.

"That was awesome," Elle clapped as the brothers came down to the ring.

"Thanks, Elle," Scott smiled as he hugged Kayo before sitting down next to her.

Grandma checked the time, "my it's late and you have a long flight tomorrow, boys off to bed. Clara and Zack, would you like to have a drink with me down by the pool?"

"We'd love to," Clara smiled, "sleep well Elle."

"Penelope you're more than welcome to join us."

Penelope blushed, "oh, thank you but I was going to go on a quick walk with Gordon."

Gordon frowned, "you were?" He felt a sharp kick to his calf muscle, "oh yes yes we were, that's right. Let's go then."

Virgil smiled knowing where they were really going, "night grandma."

Elle waited until her parents had gone down to the poolside with grandma then followed Virgil to his room, "clever."

"You don't want the single guest bedroom, it's nice but it's not very big. Welcome to kingsize," Virgil opened the door and led Elle into his room.

"Wow, it's huge. You have space for everything; keyboard, guitars," she laughed, "your wardrobe is bigger than mine and I'm a woman. Is it just full of chequered shirts?"

"Very funny. No, you'll be happy to know it's got more than that. But it's the bed I love."

Elle kicked her shoes off and lay across it, "oh my god this is glorious, so soft."

Virgil crawled onto the bed, "uh huh."

"Virgil, I didn't bring nightwear," Elle whispered.

Virgil went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a large shirt which would cover Elle easily, "you're welcome."

"Is this a shirt or a duvet?"

"You're out to tease me tonight aren't you?" Virgil got back onto the bed as Elle went to change in his ensuite.

"You bet," Elle straightened the shirt down herself in the mirror and untied her hair from the french plait it was in before walking out, she swooned slightly seeing Virgil had changed into nothing but a pair of sweatpants, she half ran the rest of the distance between the ensuite and the bed, then threw herself at the young man, "you tempt me."

Virgil wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down onto the pillow to kiss her, and Elle pulled the sheets other them both, "I want you to live here Elle, with me."

"We can't rush things, let me do the course first then we'll see," Elle said breathlessly as he kissed her neck over and over.

"Alright sweetheart," he kissed her cheek then lay down onto the pillow, wrapping an arm around Elle's shoulders as she cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes, "see you in the morning."

Elle answered in a yawn, "sleep well, I love you."

"I love you too," Virgil whispered in reply and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep in his arms.


	14. An ending

The next day Virgil took Thunderbird 2 up with Elle and her parents to take them home, Elle sat quietly staring out of the front windows twiddling her fingers in her lap and Virgil looked over at her sympathetically.

"You'll be back before you know it."

"I know but it's going to be so weird being away."

"You're going to love the island so much, and I'll keep in touch I promise."

Elle nodded, "I know you will."

England came into view and Virgil set a course for Bristol, the descent was quick and soon Elle found herself in the park around the back of her house, she sighed and stood up with her parents.

"I'll miss you," Elle wrapped her arms around Virgil's neck and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, see you soon."

Clara kissed Virgil's cheek, "thanks for keeping my daughter safe."

"Always Clara."

Zack shook his hand, "sorry for judging you at first Virgil, you've been lovely to Elle."

Virgil smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, "it's my pleasure, goodbye Zack."

Elle kissed her boyfriend then walked out of Thunderbird 2 with her parents to go back to her house, she stood by the window and watched as the green ship took off from the park and sped away back to the island, she sighed and rubbed a tear away before turning to her parents who were on the computer already searching for the school Elle wanted to go for.

"He's gone?" Clara asked as she typed.

"Yep. Back to the island."

"Well, here's the school. Come and check out the website Elle, since you want to be so far away from the home."

Elle frowned, "you're being quite hostile mum."

Clara sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just you're going to be so far away."

Elle nodded, "I'll call though mum and I'll be studying."

"Yes, I know. What do you think of the school then?"

Elle flicked through the photos, "it's beautiful. I'd love to go there."

"So is Virgil really going to pay for your tuition?"

"Yep. Better send him the details," Elle copied the link and sent it to Virgil's email, "I can do a whole year of singing."

Clara hugged her, "I'm sorry, this place looks amazing, you're going to love it. Let's go and unpack shall we?"

Virgil checked his wrist controller and spotted the email, he hit the autopilot and sat back to read it, "no problem Elle," he entered his card details and made sure the rest of the application form was filled in correctly, "she needs an audition?" He called Elle's number and heard her pick up, "Elle?"

"Virgil hey."

"This form says you'll need to audition, either in person or video."

"The easiest thing for me is video probably, I'm too far away from New Zealand."

"The form is all filled in, the video has to be sent in before the end of this month."

"FAB. Thanks, Virgil, I'll see you soon."

Virgil smiled, "I love you, Elle."

"I love you too," Elle hung up and continued to unpack, she took out a framed photo of herself and Virgil and put it up on her shelf with a smile.

A couple of days went by and Elle and her parents met up with Rey and Lizzie for Andrew's funeral, they met up with their local church and went in along with Lizzie's relatives and friends, Elle gave Lizzie a hug and sat down in one of the pews with her and her parents.

"You alright Liz?"

"I'm still feeling knackered from the hospital, but now I'm just upset. I can't believe my dad was that ill."

"None of us knew, not even your mum knew," Elle looked over at Kate who was hugging Chloe.

Lizzie nodded, "yeah," she rubbed away tears, "what a holiday."

"It's alright," Elle wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The service started and one by one guests and family members laid flowers around a photo of Andrew in memorial to him, Lizzie stood by the photo with Kate and cried silently, Kate kissed her head and laid a reef of roses around the photo, a couple of people made speeches saying what a lovely man Andrew was and talked about his life.

"Andrew was a loving father and a wonderful husband, he never spoke about his illness and it never worried us until the holiday, the more I think about it the more I wonder whether he was planning this from the start. My daughter Lizzie and I will always remember him as the man who changed our lives and bought us such an amazing holiday where we met some lovely people and had a great time."

Applause echoed around the hall and the service ended, people paid their respects and slowly the hall emptied leaving just the family members.

"That was beautiful," Clara smiled, "what a lovely tribute."

Kate nodded, "yes it was, I miss him though, my husband. My poor husband."

"It was very heartfelt," Patrick rubbed Rey's shoulder.

Rey hugged Lizzie tightly, "are you alright Liz?"

"I feel empty, I've lost half of myself. Dad and I were so close."

"I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling," Elle shook her head sadly, "we'll be here for you, always."

"Thanks, girls, you two are best."

Rey hugged her again, "well I'll be here for you. Since Elle is off to New Zealand," she smirked.

"Alright alright, she knew what I meant."

Lizzie smiled, "haha thanks."

The group trooped outside and got into the waiting cars to take them away from the church once everything was done, they got home and Kate took the flowers and photos into the house and decided to put Andrew's stuff into the loft, she sighed and closed the door locking away the memories of a married life, she went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her for some time alone. Lizzie sat downstairs watching TV with Rey who had decided to stay with her for a bit when they heard sobbing from the room above, Lizzie looked up.

"Oh mum."

"Give her some time, I think she needs some time alone."

Lizzie sighed, "alright."

Elle sat at home with her parents looking over the school's website again to double check everything, Elle sighed, "I'm wondering if I really should go."

"Virgil's paying for you to go, you can't back out now," Zack crossed his arms.

"That's true, I need an audition piece to get in, think I have a chance?"

Clara nodded, "with a voice like yours? Absolutely, don't worry too much about it."

"I guess, for now, I have to wait and see what happens."


	15. Afterword

Afterword Elle stood on stage for her Christmas recital and sang out across the hall in front of her friends, the final note echoed long after the piano had faded away and applause rang out, Elle bowed then walked off to the side where her friends were.

"You rocked it."

"Only three months in, I was terrified about coming here."

"No need to be scared now," Tara smiled, "whoa who's this coming towards us, heads up Elle, you've got an admirer heading your way."

Elle blushed, "oh no, hope he doesn't flirt too much, I'm taken," she turned around and grinned, "Virgil!"

Virgil picked her up and swung her round, "hey baby."

"You came to see my recital?"

"Of course I did, you're coming home for Christmas right?"

Elle nodded, "yeah but I didn't think you were picking me up today. I haven't packed."

"I'll help you, you know what I good job I do."

Elle laughed, "yeah. Oh Tara sorry, this is my boyfriend Virgil."

"Pleased to meet you," Tara shook his hand.

"I loved your trumpet solo, Tara, it was very good."

"Thank you," Tara ran a hand through her ginger hair, "so you two going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll take her to the town then home," Virgil smiled, "shall we get going Elle?"

"Yep, I'd love to," Elle linked her arm around his and walked away.

"She's nice."

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Elle, I've written something for you, can we find a piano?"

"Sure," Elle led him to the practise rooms and entered the code to the door, "here we are."

"Nice Steinway," Virgil ran his hand along the blocks, "ok, take a seat, I wrote this for you whilst we were apart."

Elle sat down next to him on the stool and listened to the piece with a smile, it was festive and soft reflecting their emotions and feelings towards each other, she leant against his arm and smiled, "it's been great here. Thanks for paying for my tuition."

"It's my pleasure, I can't believe your parents let you come in the end."

"I couldn't be apart from you," Elle smiled.

Virgil finished the piece, "let's go home, Christmas with the Tracys, want to pray now?"

Elle laughed, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Haha, you just wait," Virgil stood up and took her hand in his, "I came in the jet, so don't pack too much."

"I've got most of my stuff in your house already."

"That's true," Virgil smiled, "I love you, I knew it wouldn't be long before we would see each other again."

"You're the one who helped me get here, I owe you everything," Elle kissed him and tied her hair up.

They landed on the island the next morning and Elle smiled round at the decorated lounge ready for Christmas, she got hugged by everyone then curled up on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate listening to Scott playing his guitar on the sofa opposite and Alan arguing about presents with Kayo.

"Now this is Christmas," Virgil smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm loving it."


End file.
